Disillusion
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Roxas finds himself moving back to his old town. However, he begins to have dreams of a certain girl. Do these dreams have anything to do with reality? Namixas
1. A Letter To Her

"Roxas, I found it," Roxas's mother said, entering the room.

The room was dark, as they still had not put the lamp inside yet. It was sunset around this time. Roxas Nozomu, wearing sweats, was in the corner. He was slowly unpacking his things. Ms. Nozomu and him would move the bed inside soon after Roxas found his cellphone, which was off so there was no use in calling it. Roxas turned to his mother, sighing with relief. He smiled as a thank you. He then noticed she was carrying a small cardboard box with her as well in the other arm.

"What's that?" he asked, curious.

His mother shrugged. She set down the box inside his room. She then walked over to Roxas, handing him his cellphone. He took it into his hands. Once the cellphone was out of her hands, she gave a stern look at her son. She sighed.

"Don't be losing stuff like that! Honestly, you have to take care of your cellphone. I do not want to buy you another," his mother told him. "By the way, I found your cellphone near this box. I opened and I saw it was all your old childhood junk. You know, baby bibs, action figures, stuffed animals, and stuff."

Roxas seemed surprised, "Really? I'm interested in seeing this. Thanks for finding it."

"You're welcome. Now that you have you're phone, go call your father if you want. Just finish the conversation quickly, so we can move your bed inside, 'kay?"

"OK, mom," Roxas responded.

"Also, remember to hurry. School starts tomorrow."

"OK, mom."

"Also remember to pick out what you want to where tomorrow."

"OK, mom."

"Also remember to..."

"OKAY MOM!"

His mother huffed and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Roxas ran up to the box. Slowly, he opened it. His mother was right. He could barely recognize all the toys inside. He picked up his superhero action figure and examined it. It had bite marks on it. Roxas quickly dropped it once seeing them. He dug into the box once more. Oddly, he found an envelope in the box. He pulled it out a stared at it strangely.

"Who the heck would I write to when I was FIVE?" he asked himself.

Roxas ripped the envelope open, interested in knowing who he wrote too.

_To Namine_

"That name sounds familiar..." Roxas muttered to himself, hoping to remember who she was.

He began reading his horribly written letter. Filled with grammar and spelling mistakes, he was glad it remained sealed and was never given to whoever this girl was. However, he felt embarrassed reading the letter. Judging by the content, it seemed to be a _love _letter. How many five-year-olds wrote love letters? Roxas wondered if he ever told this Namine he had a crush on her.

Roxas's body suddenly froze. A fuzzy memory suddenly came to him.

_A five-year-old Roxas was sitting at the park, by himself._

_"She's really mad...who needs her?" he mumbled, "I have to apologize to Kairi though..."  
_

_His mother then came up to him with a sad expression. Roxas seemed puzzled. She took him by the hand, pulling him toward the car. _

"ROXAS! GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!"

Roxas's flashback was interrupted by his mother. He scratched his head, confused of what he just remembered.

"...Kairi?"

* * *

The two were sitting at the dinner table, eating pizza. Ms. Nozomu wasn't much of a cook. Her boyfriends would do the cooking most of the time. However, she was single once again now.

Roxas's parents divorced when he was five. Since then, his mother has been jumping from man to man. They also moved quite often due his mother desire to never see each of her ex-boyfriends again. Ms. Nozomu could be a bit over-dramatic and such.

Roxas had accepted this as normal. This led to him being a bit antisocial. Sure, he would make friends at school, but he never became close friends with anyone. Anytime that would actually happen, his mother would coincidentally break up with a boyfriend at the same time and move as far as she could. The longest they ever stayed in town was one year. Her occupation paid her well enough and she could work anywhere she wanted to.

Roxas, after taking another bite out of his pizza, decided to ask his mother about Namine.

"Mom, you remember all my friends' names right?" Roxas asked her.

"All the ones you've talked about."

"Okay, so do you know who is Namine?"

She paused and shook her head, "Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

Roxas scratched his head, "I kind of wrote a letter to her when I was younger. It was in the box. It seems like we were good friends."

His mother seemed surprise, "In the box? Really? Let's see...you didn't really make any friends till preschool...but you never mentioned a Namine. It could have been the daughter of one of my friends, but I should remember her then. I know you were friends with that one redhead girl named...Kairi?"

"Yeah! I remember her!" Roxas exclaimed, recalling his previous flashback.

"We did live in this town for quite a while before I met Nic...that Kairi girl should still be living here if she hasn't moved."

"Please, what are the odds I'll see her again? Even if she still lives in town, she could be going to another high school. I mean, even if you live in a town your whole life, that doesn't mean you'll meet _everyone_ in town," Roxas reasoned.

"Have some faith! GEEZ!" Ms. Nozomu shouted. "If you want something enough, it'll come true. We wanted a baby girl and you came. Okay, it won't come out exactly they way you expect it, but you still get something. The human mind and all that junk is crazy!"

"I got it. I got it," Roxas said, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Later that night, Roxas stared at his ceiling. He laid on his bed, having trouble falling asleep. The strange memory and the letter haunted him. He kept wondering what it all meant.

"Namine...Kairi...who were they?" he asked himself.

Finally, he felt tired. His eyes slowly closed, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

A white room. That was all Roxas could see. There were no doors or windows. Roxas paced around the room, wondering where he was. It was then a table suddenly appeared in the center of the room. Roxas jumped once he saw it appear. Two chairs appeared at the table's opposite ends. Roxas walked closer to the table, resting his hand on it.

"Roxas?" a female voice called out.

Roxas looked up and saw a blond girl sitting in one of the chairs now. She seemed around his age. She had pale blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Her lips were a shade a pale pink. Her long blond hair draped over her shoulder. The girl wore a simple white dress.

"Who...are you?" Roxas asked her.

Before he knew it, he was sitting the chair at the opposite end, despite standing up a few seconds ago by the center of the table. The girl gave a warm smile. She seemed to know him. Roxas wondered if they were friends in the past. She placed her right hand on her chest.

"My name is Namine," she told him, "Do you not remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so," he confessed.

Instead of frowning as he thought she would, Namine kept on a vague smile. Roxas felt a bit confused.

Suddenly, the two blonds were sitting on a park bench. The park seemed fairly large. The bench had a view of the sandbox and trees swayed behind it. The wind blew softly. It was bright and sunny. Roxas turned to face Namine.

"Mind telling me who you are? What were we?" he asked her.

Namine held her index finger against her pale pink lips, "It's a secret. I can give you hints if you want."

"Hints would be nice."

"We were always together!"

"That's not helpful."

Namine frowned, "Sorry. I don't want to tell you much. We are friends though. Will I see you a lot here?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know. This place is confusing me, but I'm not questioning it. The only thing that I'm questioning are your actions."

"That's because this is a dream, Roxas. Didn't you know?"

Roxas stared at her. It started to make more sense considering what was going on. The sun suddenly set. The park bench disappeared and the two were now at a public pool during the evening. They sat down next to each other, dipping their feet into the water.

"That explains a lot. So are you really my friend? I don't remember you..." Roxas said.

Namine pouted, "How mean. Of course we're friends. We met when you were really young so maybe that's why you forgot. I, on the other hand, remember everything."

"So where did we meet? Do you live in Twilight Town like me?"

"SE-CRET!" she replied.

"No fair."

"Yes fair."

Roxas chuckled. Namine smiled even more brightly. Roxas did find her more familiar now. Talking to Namine gave him some nostalgia. She seemed nice and harmless. She was pretty as well. He looked forward to meeting her outside the dream.

It then finally hit him. Was this Namine the same Namine he wrote the letter to? She did say they met when they were younger. Roxas's face immediately turned red at this thought. Did she know that he liked her in the past? She did say she remembered everything. Roxas panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, snapping him back to reality.

"N-nothing!" he replied quickly.

Namine giggled, "You're still the same. I like that."

"Um...how was I like in the past?" Roxas asked nervously.

Namine put her index finger on her chin and thought for a bit. She then replied.

"Very artsy, clever, but stupid!"

Roxas sweatdropped, "What do you mean by 'clever but stupid'?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Gee, you're not nice."

Namine frowned. She began staring at the reflections in the water. Roxas's couldn't see her face, but judging by her reflection, she seemed to have a sad expression on. He put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped just a bit in surprise. She whipped her head toward Roxas.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I was just wondering if you and I see each other again after this."

"I'm sure we will," Roxas said.

Although, he didn't really believe what he had just said. Meeting certain people again is a one in a million chance. Having the same dream doesn't happen often either. How would he know if they would meet again? Namine still frowned. She stood up. Roxas watched her as she got up. She stood at the edge of the pool.

"Please...think of me," she said softly.

Before he could ask what she meant, Namine dived into the water. Alarmed, Roxas looked into the water. The water suddenly gushed out upwards, like a fire hydrant. The ground shook, falling apart. Roxas stood up and tried to escape. He eventually fell in between the cracks into total darkness.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Roxas's eyes shot opened. He jumped out of his bed. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was 6:00. He had to get ready for school. However, Roxas still sat on his bed, thinking of his strange dream.

* * *

**A/N**: New story~ Okay, they'll be Namixas, maybe a little Haynette, and Roxiri friendship. I don't have any plans on Sora appearing in this story. Gasp. I'll see if I want to include him later. I explained the plot to my friends at school and they got confused. So I hope now that it's in written form, it'll be less confusing. My goal is to make this...17 chapters? 16 is likely too. This story was thought up after I kept listening to All Time Low, especially Remembering Sunday. Gosh, I love Juliet Simms's voice there.

I want to give this story a happy ending. I'm still debating though.

Don't know how I often I'll update. Maybe once a week? I'm not sure. I'll still reply to reviews :) Speaking of which, some people asked me to write a epilogue to Lovefool. To answer those people, sorry but I don't think I'll be writing it. I actually did start writing it, but it came out too...meh. I rather leave Lovefool as it is.


	2. Dear Namine, Count Me In

A week had passed since Roxas moved into Twilight Town. He had made three friends at school. His mother still hasn't found herself a boyfriend (the good: there was a less likely chance of her making them move again, the bad: they still had to order out). Everything seemed normal.

Oh, and Roxas had been dreaming of Namine every night since his first dream of her.

Roxas had never experienced this before. He never had such a recurring dream. He had no idea why this was happening. It didn't bother him really. It just seemed very odd. He and Namine would just spend the entire dream talking to each other.

Unconsciously, Roxas began to doodle a picture of Namine in the margin of his notebook. Currently, Roxas was in class taking notes. It was the first period of the day, so he still felt a bit sleepy. Feeling sleepy made him think of Namine. Hayner, who sat next to Roxas, threw a note on Roxas's desk. Roxas blinked once and stopped drawing. He took the note in one hand and unfolded it.

_DUDE! What the HECK are you doing? This stuff will be on the test!_

Roxas blinked twice and nodded. He looked up at the board, trying to write down all the stuff he missed.

* * *

At lunch, the friends met up in the courtyard. Roxas's three friends in Twilight Town were Olette, Pence, and Hayner. Hayner was attempting to give Roxas the evil eye. Olette and Pence quietly ate their lunch while this went on. Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"Hayner, you're freaking me out," Roxas finally said.

"Well, you're freaking me out! You've been so spacey. Even when we first met you. But it's just getting worse. I mean doodling in your notebook during an important lesson. That class is hard enough as it is. I mean, she gave us homework on the first day with a concept we've never even learned before! Do you want to fail?!" Hayner yelled.

"Roxas was drawing in his notebook?" Olette said, now interested. "Roxas, you sure are the artsy type. You play guitar, you act, you sing, and now you draw."

Roxas's face became red, "Wait, how did you know about the singing and the guitar?!"

Olette smirked, "I heard you singing when I was driving to school. I was in the car next to you. You sure are loud! The guitar part I found out when I was reading over the letters Mr. Xemnas had the class write to him. I'm his TA."

"Whoa, Roxas can sing?" Pence said in amazement. "You really are artsy! You must be really creative."

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Roxas said defensively, "Sorry for being so spacey. It's just I have someone on my mind."

Olette's gasped, "You like someone already?! Who?! Do I know her?"

"Poor Roxas. He's become lovesick," Hayner said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Introduce us to her!" Pence grinned.

Roxas became even more embarrassed. He shook his head vigorously.

"I said that wrong! Don't listen to me! Please!"

The trio chuckled at Roxas's behavior. Roxas began to calm down. Fortunately, Pence changed the topic to some hot red haired girl in one of his classes. Roxas could finally relax.

* * *

At home, Roxas began washing the dishes in the kitchen. His mother then came into the room. Looking very blissful, she had a stupid grin on her face. Roxas, seeing her, feared that she had found a new boyfriend. His mother skipped on over to him.

"Did you find...a new guy?" Roxas asked nervously.

His mother nodded, "I met him at the bank a few days ago. Today, he said I was cute. He's so handsome and charming. He has the cutest blue eyes. I think if I keep flirting with him, we'll at least get naughty in bed by the end of the month!"

Roxas cringed, "MOM! DON'T SAY THAT STUFF IN FRONT OF ME!"

His mother laughed and apologized. Roxas's mind still had horrible thoughts in his head. He shuddered. His mother began to describe the man even more, adding in his name and some other details about how good-looking he was.

"It's so awesome that he's single! He got divorced last month because she left him for some other guy. How awesome is that?"

"Very," Roxas said sarcastically.

Roxas's mother pouted and nudged her son. She then asked if any girls interested him. Suddenly, Namine came to mind. She did interest him. She seemed mysterious and had been appearing in his dreams for the past week. Though, he knew his mother meant romantically interested in. To that, he would have to say no. He didn't have a crush on anyone.

"No," Roxas replied.

She frowned, "You, sir, are a boring son."

"You are a very, strange mother."

"And I'm proud of it!" Roxas's mother exclaimed. "By the way, I've managed to get us into a get-together he planned with his friends. His daughter will be there. You two could talk and all. It's not until next week though. You're coming, right?"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm not interested in meeting a guy who'll only be in your life for maybe five days after you two hook up."

Roxas finished the dishes and put them on the other side of the sink to dry. His mother frowned. Roxas rolled his eyes. Both sat down at the kitchen table.

"He's the one! I'm sure of it," she claimed.

"You said that about Dad and all those other guys. Maybe you shouldn't trust your instincts like that?"

His mother sighed, "Geez, you are such a meanie. You blame me for your lack of friends, but you should consider your personality too. I mean, to think you've sunk so low that you have to bring Namine back up."

Roxas's mother suddenly stopped, covering her mouth. Roxas stared at his mother. Both couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth. Roxas moved his chair closer to her. She tried to avoid eye contact by staring at the table. Roxas got up from his seat and stood up.

"Mom, you told you don't remember Namine. What did you mean when you said that I've sunk so low?" Roxas asked quietly.

His mother shook her head and faked a smile, "As she would say, 'some things really are better left unsaid.' You should go bed now. You want to see her, don't you?"

With that, Roxas left the kitchen, confused once again.

* * *

"The stars are so pretty," Namine said.

The two were laying on the beach, staring at the stars above. It was nighttime in his dream this time. There were numerous stars in the sky. Namine's eyes twinkled as she stared at them. Roxas smiled at how childish she looked. He looked at her a bit longer.

Nothing seemed wrong with her. His mother's words about Namine still resounded in his head. He couldn't help but wonder what his mother meant. Roxas and Namine had been reconstructing their friendship. It was pretty easy too, considering their past. Everything they did had a sense of nostalgia that made it seem right.

"I like being able to see you again," Namine whispered to him.

"Me too."

Namine pointed to the stars, "You see, here, stars can paint any picture you want. I can see the Big Keyblade."

"The what?" Roxas asked, looking at the key at the strange key-like outline.

"You'd play with a keyblade when we were younger. They _were_ the hottest toys at the time. You'd save me from dragons with it. Like a hero!"

"We played together a lot, didn't we?"

Namine nodded, "We were always together. Wherever you went, I wasn't too far behind."

"My god, what a stalker!"

Namine lightly elbowed Roxas. Roxas pretended it hurt more than it did, exclaiming he was going to die. Namine immediately became worried. Roxas revealed he was lying and received another blow. He chuckled. Both of them sat up.

"Hey, are you going to give me any more clues on how to find you outside of dreaming? Cause if I want to talk to you, I can't just go the sleep all the time," Roxas said.

Namine shook her head, "I don't want to give you too many hints. When it happens, it happens."

Roxas frowned, "No fair. Okay, do you think we'll ever meet outside here?"

Namine shrugged, "I hope. I really want to be able to go to school with Roxas. I'll be able to walk home with Roxas and help him with homework."

"We didn't go to school together before?"

"Nope. We met before you even started school."

"Then how'd we meet?"

Namine pressed her index finger against her lips, "SE-CRET."

"...you just love doing that, don't you?"

"I do!" Namine admitted.

Roxas looked up at the sky once more. The endless number of stars amazed him. All of them twinkled brightly in the darkness. He then noticed a familiar outline in the sky. He connected the stars together in his head, like a elementary puzzle. He found that certain group of stars formed a certain person.

"Is that me in the sky?" Roxas asked Namine.

She nodded, "This _is_ your dream. This might represent a hidden super ego!"

"Shut up!" Roxas laughed as Namine did too.

The wind blew a bit softer. The full moon was high in the sky. The two listened carefully as the waves crashed onto the shore. Digging their bare feet into the sand of the beach, they talked about everything that came to mind.

"Where do you think messages in a bottle go to?" Namine asked.

Roxas put his index finger on his chin, "I don't know really. It'd be cool if they went here."

Namine smiled, "Do you want to send one?"

A green, glass bottle appeared in the sand. Namine was suddenly holding a piece of paper and a pen. Roxas nodded. She handed him the paper and pen and asked him to write. He did so, writing random things that came to mind. While he did this, Namine kept giving him suggestions about what to put in the letter. Strangely, Roxas had felt he had been in this situation before.

_"Uh...I really like you...what else do I put, Namine? Gross! This letter is so for you. We can't make it too sappy or you'll just throw up!"_

Roxas blinked once. A memory had just come back to him. Namine tapped him on the shoulder. She now held the bottle with the note inside. She got up, brushing the sand off her dress. She then extended her hand out to Roxas, pulling him up. The two walked hand in hand toward the ocean. Namine bent down and placed it into the water. The bottle soon drifted off into the sea.

"Who is it going to?" Roxas asked.

"I want it to go to you."

"Then why send it?"

"To see if it comes back."

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Roxas then woke up. He tiredly turned off his alarm clock and climbed out of bed. Slipping on some slippers, he walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Oddly, the water wasn't coming out of the sink. Roxas sighed and bent down, looking under the sink. The sink seemed fine. However, something on the ground caught his eye. His eyes widened once he saw shards of green glass on the ground. A rolled up paper was on the the floor. Roxas reached for it, staring at the paper. It was letter to him.

_Did I Reach You?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Another chapter done. Guess which All Time Low song inspired me at the end? The idea just came to when I writing it. School is sucking the awesome out of me. I need more holidays off.

_Review Replies:_

**Divine Wolfe**: Thanks :)


	3. Vaulted Away Inside My Head

Roxas sighed as he exited Drama. He messed up on his monologue horribly. He guessed he'd at most get a B on the entire assignment. It was now lunch and Roxas was walking towards the courtyard to eat. He saw Olette, Hayner, and Pence by the big tree once again. He jogged up to them. They greeted him with a smile.

"What's up?" asked Hayner.

"Nothing but me screwing up in Drama," Roxas replied with a sigh.

Olette frowned, "I'm sure you didn't do that bad."

"I did do _that_ bad..." Roxas insisted, "Um, can I ask you guys a question? Do dreams mean anything? Especially recurring ones?"

The letter he received from Namine still plagued his mind. Roxas finally decided to ask his friends at school about dreams and their significance. The trio thought for a bit. All seemed to be seriously thinking about the question. Pence was the first to answer.

"What kind of recurring dream?" he asked.

"Well, I meet the same person over and over again. Each time we meet, we _do_ do something different, but we talk to each other as if we're both conscious it's a dream. Like the dream is some world we meet up in every night. You know?" Roxas tried to explain.

Olette frowned, "I'm not quite sure I follow."

"It's like a normal day in life when in my dreams. I meet the same person each time too. I know it's a dream too -- we both know. She tells me we'll meet in the future, outside the dream. It just feels weird having these dreams," Roxas said, scratching his head.

Hayner shrugged, "Maybe there is some sort of hidden meaning. Maybe you have to look for her, instead of you waiting for her to come to you."

"That actually sounds pretty good. It could be that. I was thinking it meant Roxas projecting all his emotions that are bottled up in his dreams, meaning he wants to see someone from his past that he knows hasn't changed to give him a sense that some things don't change. He moves often and has to deal with a lot of change, so that's what I thought," Olette said.

"Both of your opinions make sense, but I'm not sure which one is right or if they're both right," Roxas sighed.

"I don't think dreams have much meaning in real life though. I suggest you just stop thinking about it," Pence advised.

Roxas nodded. He too, at the moment, felt he should push the thought of his dreams aside for now. Olette decided to change the topic by revealing she became friends with that one popular girl that all the guys have been drooling over. Roxas had never seen her before, but he really had no interest in meeting her. Hayner's eyes widened and began to beg Olette to introduce him to her.

"Luckily for you guys, she invited me to her party that she's throwing tomorrow. She was going to make it on next week, but she told me new plans popped up," Olette informed. "She also told me I can bring as many people as I want with me, so you guys can come along."

Hayner and Pence cheered. The immediately began discussing about how they would supposedly make this girl fall for their charms. Roxas chuckled at their behavior. He came a bit curious about this girl. She really must be something to get Hayner _and_ Pence acting like this.

"What's this girl's name?" Roxas asked Olette.

Olette smiled, "Kairi Kyouto!"

Roxas stood still for a moment. A strange sense of nostalgia hit him. Fuzzy memories came to him, but they did not completely. He could only make out distorted words and faces.

"Funny. I think I heard that name before..."

Roxas then sneezed. Olette frowned. She put her hand on his forehead. It had felt a bit warm.

"Take a pill later, okay?" she advised.

* * *

At dinner, Roxas had a silent meal with his mother. They were eating pizza again. Neither of them wished to speak for the first half of dinner. Finally, his mother decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I shouldn't have said that about Namine," she mumbled.

Roxas looked up, surprised she spoke. they both sat silent for a while longer.

"I forgive you. Do you mind telling me more about Namine?" Roxas asked.

Ms. Nozomu shook her head, "I really think you need to do this on your own. It would be much better for you that way."

"Thanks, I guess. So...how are you and...what's his name?"

"_Ryoki_. I can't wait to see him next week. You'll be coming, won't you?"

Roxas nodded, "Sure. I don't have any plans for next week. By the way, can I go my friend's party tomorrow?"

"Which friend? Guy or girl? Is it a herm? Will there be drugs and/or alcohol?" she immediately asked.

Roxas sighed, "Some Kyouto girl. There will be NO drugs or alcohol. She's a friend of Olette."

Roxas's mother smiled and nodded, approving of him going. Roxas thanked her and stood up, taking both their plates to the sink to wash. His mother then made a comment about how 'her little boy is growing up' even though he was seventeen now. Roxas let out a sigh. This was typical behavior from his mother.

Roxas didn't realize till the next morning he forgot to take any medicine.

* * *

Namine greeted Roxas once more as he appeared in their dream world. The scenery was an palace underwater. To Roxas, it felt like what he imagined Atlantis to look like. Fish of numerous colors and designs swam around them. Namine and Roxas walked on the sandy floor.

"Did I reach you?" Namine asked.

Roxas knew she was referring to the message in the bottle. Roxas nodded nervously.

"I actually got it. I wondered if I was dreaming at first, but it was very real," Roxas told her.

Namine blinked once and smiled, "I'm glad I reached you. See? We can talk and you don't have to go to sleep."

"How was that even possible though?! For the bottle to come from this dream to real life? Maybe that bottle was always there and I just didn't notice. It could have been my mom's for all I know! What is going on? I'm always out of the loop these days. I'm just so confused."

Namine frowned and patted Roxas on the back, "There's no need to be confused. I would just accept it. I accept it happened and I acknowledge it. Then there's no problem. Why try to question a miracle?"

"Just accept it...?"

Roxas couldn't imagine accepting a strange fact like that without thinking much of it. Letters in a bottle from one's dreams never come to reality. It stressed Roxas out thinking about how it came to be under his sink. Maybe it would be best to push that thought aside. He nodded, giving in. Namine smiled at his response.

"Terrific. Mind telling me about your day?"

Roxas nodded and began to speak about his day. He talked a bit longer on the horrible and enjoyable parts of his day. He sped through dinner with his mother. Namine then asked whose party he planned to go to. Roxas answered her question.

"Kairi Kyouto's."

Namine stared at the blond for a few moments. A hint of sadness could be seen in her eyes. She forced a smile.

"Really? That sounds nice."

"I'm meeting her tomorrow. I hear she's good looking," Roxas chuckled a bit.

"That's nice."

"You getting jealous?" Roxas said, trying to tease her.

Namine gave him in a unreadable expression, "Maybe. Maybe not. Can we just end this conversation? I don't find it very interesting anymore."

Roxas tried to study her expression. He couldn't make out what she was feeling from it. He sighed and went along with her. Namine smiled and began suggesting some things they could do. Roxas noticed she spoke a bit faster than her average speed. He would ask her to repeat a couple things sometimes. Before they could even decide what they wanted to do, Namine and the scenery faded to darkness.

* * *

_A young Roxas sat in the sandbox, staring at the redhead on the swings. She laughed as she jumped off it and landed head first on the sand. She sat up and wiped away the sand on her tiny pink dress. Roxas admired her a bit. He would never have the courage to jump off the swing like that. _

_The girl turned around and noticed Roxas's eyes on her. She grinned and ran up to him. Roxas immediately became nervous and looked down at his feet. Once she was close enough to hear, he apologized for staring. She blinked once and giggled. She sat down next to him and extended her hand out to him._

_"What's your name? Want to be friends?"_

_Roxas looked up and stared at her hand, "I'm Roxas Nozomu. Are you sure you want to be friends with me? You ARE the mayor's daughter after all. You can make much cooler friends than me."_

_She pouted, "Just because my daddy's the mayor doesn't make me prejudice you know! I can talk to whoever I want to, and I want to talk to you. I want to be your friend."_

_Roxas held his gaze on the girl. She seemed nicer than he imagined. He often saw posters of her and the mayor all around town. Roxas has always thought she was very pretty. He finally shook her hand, nodding. The redhead smiled and pulled him up. She asked what he wanted to play, suggesting games like hide and seek or tag. He told her it didn't matter. _

_"Wait, hold on! Can my friend play with us?" Roxas asked._

_She titled her head a bit, trying to look behind him, "Friend?"_

_Roxas nodded, "I bet she'll love to meet you. Her name is Namine!"_

_

* * *

_

Roxas's eyes shot open. He awoke from his sleep. He glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. He sat up a bit, scratching his head. Normally, he and Namine would usually finish whatever they were doing before he woke up. Plus, after that, it seemed like he remembered a past memory.

Roxas rested his head back onto his pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Working on a rough draft of chapter 7. We'll meet Ryoki then :)

I read a violent fic on this site about Roxas and Sora and wow...I will never see yellow canaries the same way XD I told my friend Joyce about it and she said, "DOES THAT WRITER HATE ROXAS OR SOMETHING? THAT'S HORRIBLE." I don't think so. I actually really liked the oneshot. Creeped me out? Yes. Still amazing? Yes. Joyce and I like to bring it up in the conversation sometimes. She was making paper cranes and asked if I wanted one. I told her I wanted a yellow one like in the Roxas story. Her response: "Okay. Don't go plucking off its feathers though or poking it in the eye!" Haha.

By the way, Joyce doesn't like Roxas and Namine together. I asked her why. Her response: "She's too pretty." Bad judgment right there. Don't follow Joyce's example.

I went to a convention the other day. I met Cristina Vee :) I saw two KH cosplayers. One Riku (hella good cosplay) and one Roxas (he was sooo young o.o). When I showed the picture of the Roxas cosplayer to Annie's brother, he said, "Oh my god. He looks like Justin Beiber." We laughed.

_Review Replies_:

**Divine Wolfe:** We'll see, we'll see ;) Thanks.  
**Rosorace Ecclesia:** Thanks :) Updated right now.  
**Sato Tadashi: **I shall not answer that question. All mysterious stuff shall be revealed near the end like at maybe 15-16?

See ya next time!


	4. Time And A Face That You Lose

On a cloudy, cold day, Roxas ate his lunch quietly as his friends spoke. It was a boring day. Roxas had taken two tests that day and took notes in his other classes. Nothing exciting really happened. However, Hayner began going on about what happened in second period with Seifer.

"And then Mr. Vexen was all like 'Sit down, Seifer' and Seifer argued with him! It was a really heated argument. It's so weird hearing Vexen curse. Isn't it against school rules for teachers to curse that much or something?"

"Wow, did Seifer get sent out to the principal?" Olette asked.

"Nah, bell rang before that could happen. Vexen looked so pissed when Seifer dashed out of there! You should have seen it!" Hayner exclaimed. He then turned to the quiet Roxas, "What's with you? You've been silent ever since lunch started. Bad day?"

Roxas looked up and shook his head, "I just have nothing interesting to say right now.

Hayner sighed, "You're so boring. What are you? Have your head in the clouds again?"

Before Roxas could give an answer, Pence ran up the group. He apologized for coming late, as he was in detention for forgetting his homework at home. Olette began scolding him, reminding him not to do it again. Pence apologized and tried to get Olette off his back by bringing up the party. Hayner voiced his enthusiasm loudly.

"Why don't we all go to the usual spot and get ready an hour before seven? Roxas should come at five though," Olette suggested.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Why do I have to come to the usual spot at five? Where is the usual spot anyway?"

Olette mentally slapped herself, "Oh yeah! I keep forgetting that you've only been friends with us since the beginning of this school year. The usual spot is where Hayner, Pence, and I went to a lot during the summer and sometimes during the school year. It's pretty nice, and I think you should to see it. You have to come at five so I can cut you hair a bit. It's so long that it's disgusting now! We can't have Kairi seeing it like that."

"Oh thanks," Roxas said sarcastically.

Roxas touched his spiked up blond hair. He had to admit it was getting a bit too long. A trim wouldn't hurt much. Therefore, Roxas decided to let Olette cut his hair. He hoped she was good with scissors or he was screwed.

* * *

Roxas appeared at the usual spot thirty minutes before six. Olette was upset he was late, but she forgave him quickly. That was one trait of hers that Roxas liked. She would scold him but not make it a whole speech. She did get the point straight across though.

Roxas looked around. He was surprised by how spacious the place was. There were wooden boxes stacked up in the corners and a faded green couch. Roxas touched the brick walls. He ran his fingers down the wall. There was some dirt. Other areas also seemed messy as there were ladders, traffic cones, and other miscellaneous objects.

Olette beckoned for Roxas to sit down on the wooden chair near the staircase. Roxas nodded and sat down. Olette dug though a box nearby and pulled out some scissors. Roxas became nervous because those scissors were _mustache scissors_.

"Relax," Olette told him.

Roxas did not. He yawned slightly. He had taken some nighttime pill after school, finally remembering to take some medicine. He was a bit sleepy now. Olette stood behind him as he laid back it the chair. She began cutting his hair. Having nothing to look at she did this, he became bored. Being bored made Roxas sleepy.

* * *

Namine cut his hair carefully. She now stood behind him instead of Olette. Strangely, Roxas felt more comfortable with Namine cutting his hair. She still used the same scissors as Olette, but she seemed to be more experienced. Her soft fingers brushed against his head as she snipped hair off with the other hand. She laughed, commenting on how different he looked. She began to tease him, causing Roxas's cheeks to turn slightly red.

"You excited about this party?" she asked him.

"Sort of," Roxas responded.

Namine snipped another piece of hair. She reassured him that he looked okay. She took a deep breath after snipping the last piece. She smiled at her work. Namine looked at their surroundings. She realized that he would be waking up soon, as everything around them became faded. Namine's face came closer to his left ear. She stared at him for a few seconds, hesitating. She then spoke.

"I pray that I'll see you again after this," she whispered.

Roxas's eyes widened, turning to look at her. Namine smiled softly at him, fading into darkness as did the rest of the scenery.

* * *

Roxas's eyes opened slowly. He jumped up to see Olette's face right in front of his. She laughed and teased him for falling asleep. She then told him she had finished cutting his hair. Roxas looked at his watch. It was six. Hayner and Pence would be coming soon.

Pence was the first to come. He brought two shirts, asking for advice on which to wear to Kairi's party. Olette recommended the yellow one. Pence ended up choosing that one and went to change. Shortly after, Hayner came with the same situation. Roxas recommended the red one. Hayner went to change as well.

"Man, it's disgusting how they are acting like this just because of Kairi. She's just a cute girl," Olette pouted, "He never seems to worry about what to wear when we hang out..."

Roxas turned to Olette with a smirk, "You got the hots for one of them? Who?"

Olette blushed and shook her head, "Like I'd tell you. You'll probably tell him once you find out."

"So it's Hayner?"

Olette turned even more red. She became a bit frantic.

"Don't tell him! Please! Don't even tell him I'm crushing on someone!" she pleaded.

Roxas chuckled, "Alright. I'll keep quiet."

"Thanks."

Once Hayner and Pence returned, the group decided to drive over to Kairi's house. Hayner drove and picked the station they listened to. He put on the alternative station. Olette tried to get him to change it to the station that played the Top 40 Mainstream songs at the moment. Pence wanted to listen to the news. Roxas didn't care what they listened to.

* * *

The house was a two-story. It was fairly big and crowded with teens. There was no alcohol served, but that didn't stop some from bringing their own and trying to drug others. Roxas walked inside the home awkwardly. When they rang the doorbell, it was another one of Kairi's friends who opened the door. Hayner and Pence were disappointed while Olette shot an annoyed look at Hayner.

Roxas decided to walk on over to the kitchen. He ate a few chips from the bowl on the counter and had a few grapes. A few girls tried flirting with him. The subtle ones left him alone as he was too oblivious to their flirting. The straightforward, obvious ones left him alone once he lied and said he had a girlfriend. One desperate one tried to convince him to leave his "girlfriend" and have her instead. Roxas simply shook his head and walked away.

Roxas decided to see what his other friends were up to. He had found Hayner constantly asking other where Kairi was. All told him they didn't know. Hayner even went up to Roxas and asked.

"I don't know. Why do you want to see Kairi that badly?" Roxas asked confused.

"Have you SEEN her?! You will never understand until you see how hot she is," Hayner told him.

Roxas had found Pence playing video games with some others. They were playing some popular RPG Roxas what not familiar with. Some of the girls teared up at the cutscene on screen. Once the cutscene was over, Pence resumed the battle with the antagonist.

"What game is this?" Roxas asked Pence.

"SHUSH! I need to concentrate. This is the last level!" Pence shouted.

Roxas then searched for Olette. It was hard for him to find her at first, but he eventually saw her by the stairs. She smiled once she saw him and took him by the hand.

"I found Kairi. I want you two to meet," she said.

Olette pulled Roxas through the crowds of people towards the backyard. It was cold, but it didn't bother Roxas too much. Olette pulled him to where the hose was. There, he saw a red haired girl watering the plants. He had to admit she was pretty. She had a good figure and her outfit went well with it. She turned to look at Roxas. Seeing her face clearly now, Roxas and Kairi stared at each other. Roxas recognized her facial features and sapphire blue eyes. She smiled softly.

"Yes, I think we've met before," she said quietly.

In an instant, it began to rain. No one had seen in coming. The sky was a bit cloudy, but no one thought much of it. The trio went inside the house. Olette decided to let Roxas and Kairi be alone. Kairi took Roxas upstairs to her room. They both sat down on her bed in silence.

"It's so strange to see you again," Kairi commented, "You look so different."

Roxas was still silent. He quietly was trying to dig into his memories to find Kairi. All he could find were bits and pieces. It was then the memory from the other day came to him.

"You're Kairi? As in the mayor's daughter?" Roxas asked to clarify.

"Former mayor. You know, his term ended. It's good that you remember me. I mean we were like five when we met!"

"It feels like forever."

"Do you still draw?" Kairi questioned, thinking back at his younger self.

Roxas shrugged, "Just a bit. I've been taking drama."

"Man, you are the artsy type! You still haven't changed."

"Is that good or bad?"

"You decide."

"Fair enough."

Roxas yawned. He checked his watch. It was nine and he was sleepy. He had liked sleeping earlier these days. He never realized he usually slept around nine. Kairi asked Roxas if he wanted to go home and sleep. Roxas shook his head.

"We are here to catch up," Roxas stated.

"Let's exchange numbers then. We can talk tomorrow," Kairi suggested.

Roxas and Kairi then exchanged cellphone numbers. They took a picture of them together for both of their contact pictures.

After talking for a few more minutes, they called it a night and Roxas drove home with his friends. Hayner and Pence expressed their jealously that Roxas got to spend time with Kairi, while Olette constantly asked about Kairi and Roxas's relationship. Roxas kept telling her the same thing.

"We were just friends as kids."

* * *

That night Roxas laid down in bed and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, oddly having trouble falling asleep. By one, Roxas was asleep.

* * *

"I'm stuck," Namine whispered.

Roxas and Namine stood on an island during a hurricane. The wind blew violently, tearing the trees into the air. The dark sky had scared Roxas. He reached his hand out to Namine, trying to get her on his side of the island. A crack appeared between them and the land was breaking apart. The pieces of land were drifting away from one another.

"Take my hand!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm stuck."

She faded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah D: Chapter 7, the one I just finished, turned out much shorter than I expected. I'll try to lengthen that one before it gets posted here.

Gah D: I just found out that The Maine played at Irvington High School. Even though I don't go there, I would have considered sneaking there if I knew this earlier ;O Haha. Probably not though. I'd be too nervous and worried about what I'll miss in class to do that. Still, I want to see The Maine play live. They are my current favorite band.

I got of my best buddies to read Fruits Basket. She kept spamming me with her thoughts on it xD She got so hooked and now I have all this "OMG KYO/TOHRU IS CUTE 333" from her.

_Review Replies:_

**Sato Tadashi**: You're welcome :)**  
Divine Wolfe**: Thank you very much xD I want to add Sora into the story, but I'm not sure what role would he play. I might just end up making him show up for like a few seconds like "Roxas greeted Sora as he walked down the hall" and he would never appear again lol A novel? I couldn't imagine myself writing a novel. It's nice you think this has the potential to become one though. And no, not violent canaries. Well, not violent canaries exactly. In the one-shot I read, Sora basically tortures Roxas by using a canary as like a voodoo doll. For example, he'd rip the feathers on the canary, Roxas's arms would start bleeding. Sora would rip off the canary's wing and...well that's all I'm going to say.  
**reverseddestiny**: That is to be revealed later :) They'll meet soon enough.

See ya next time!


	5. Only Denied

Roxas spent a bit more time with Kairi the days that followed the party. They would often go around town, showing Roxas the things that changed that he might not have noticed before. Hayner and Pence got over their jealousy and started constantly teasing Roxas that Kairi was his girlfriend. Both denied the fact. At least, when Roxas looks at Kairi, he didn't feel much attraction or chemistry.

During lunch on Wednesday, Hayner and Pence began to tease Roxas once again.

"So you going out with Kairi again later?" Hayner asked, smirking.

"Guys, it's not like that. We're just friends," Roxas insisted.

"He's in denial. The next stage is anger, bargaining, depression, and finally acceptance," Pence stated.

"Pence, those are the five stages of grief..." Olette said, sweatdropping.

"Aren't there seven?" Roxas asked.

"I think it's five. OR was it seven? I'm pretty sure it was five...I DON'T KNOW!" Hayner shouted, "I do know that you and Kairi are heading down that road!"

Roxas raised his eyebrow, "What road?"

"THE ROAD TO LOVE!"

"...Do you know how strange you sound right now, Hayner?"

"Shut up! You know it's true!" Hayner responded.

"Olette, _please_ make him stop," Roxas pleaded.

Olette sighed and grabbed Hayner by the ear, pulling him closer. She gave him a stern look. Hayner cringed.

"Roxas doesn't like you teasing you! So stop it! If Roxas says there's nothing going on, nothing is going on. Sit down, eat your lunch, and be quiet until the bell rings," she told him.

"But -- !"

"The only butt I want to see is yours sitting down over there! You might be able to talk _after_ you apologize to Roxas and show some maturity."

And so, Hayner turned to Roxas, mumbled an apology, and sat at the farthest end at their table. Roxas stared at the scene before him. Olette really did act like a mother to all of them. Pence, Roxas's relief, had become quiet as well.

* * *

Roxas exited his last class of the day. Students were pouring out of all the classrooms. Roxas could barely make it out alive. He quickly went to the front of the school, near the parking lot. He smiled once he saw Kairi. She smiled back and ran up to him, telling him about her day. They walked toward his car.

"Roxas, can we stop by Cid's bakery for a bit? I need to get something," Kairi told him.

Roxas nodded and started the car. Cid was a friend of Kairi's who worked as the manager of a bakery. They drove toward Cid's bakery, listening to a pop station. Kairi hummed along to the song playing. Once they reached the bakery, Kairi went inside. She came out with a plastic container. She hurriedly got back into his car. Roxas looked at the container curiously.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Cookies. I made them for us to eat. Cid taught me how to make them," Kairi explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Kairi put her index finger against her lips, "It was a SE-CRET."

Roxas stared at the redhead for a few seconds. He remembered this scene vividly. It was in his dreams.

_Namine pouted, "How mean. Of course we're friends. We met when you were really young so maybe that's why you forgot. I, on the other hand, remember everything."_

_"So where did we meet? Do you live in Twilight Town like me?"_

_"SE-CRET!" she replied._

_"No fair."_

_"Yes fair."_

Roxas's mind suddenly went to Namine. He then realized that he had not seen her much in his dreams lately. He would only see her briefly before waking up. He wondered how was she and would he see much of tonight. Roxas also noticed how Kairi and Namine had some similarities in appearance. Once he realized this, he felt a little scared. They did look alike.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Kairi asked him.

Roxas shook his head, "I'm fine. I just couldn't help but think about how you're like Namine. I mean she did the same thing you did like a week or two ago. I haven't seen her recently though."

Kairi stared at Roxas with a horrified expression. She set down the container of cookies down on the car seat. She quickly got out of the car. Roxas became confused, calling out her name. Kairi sighed and gave Roxas an annoyed look.

"If I'm bothering you, you could have just told me. To bring that up...you're the worst. I can't believe...you either are really messed up or just a jerk!" she yelled.

Kairi then ran away from the car. Roxas was beyond confused now.

* * *

Once at home, Roxas was greeted by his mother. Ms. Nozomu smiled and began to tell him about work. She went on about this Ryoki once more. Roxas's mind, however, was on Kairi and her reaction to Namine. He kept wondering what she meant by that.

"How are you and Kairi?" Ms. Nozomu asked.

"Eh, we got into a fight," Roxas admitted.

"What did you do? Did you call her ugly and/or fat? Those are two words a man should never call a woman!" she shouted.

"I DIDN'T! I brought up Namine..." his voice became quieter.

Ms. Nozomu blinked once and sighed. She muttered to herself about how stupid her son could be sometimes. They quietly finished their dinner together. It was pizza again. Roxas wondered when his mother and this Ryoki would officially become a couple so they could actually eat a real meal.

* * *

Empty darkness. That's all he could see. He was used to this as he had been dreaming of nothing since hanging out with Kairi. However, Roxas suddenly heard a voice call out to him.

"Roxas!"

He recognized this voice immediately. Colors seemed to have appeared around him and a scenery faded in. The surroundings seemed to be reconstructing themselves. Roxas turned to face her. The two were in a large meadow this time. The sun was bright, and there was no wind. Namine came running up to him, wearing a white dress. She smiled joyfully. Roxas showed a look of surprise, having not seen her this close in a while.

"You're back!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean? You're the one not showing up in my dreams as much," Roxas stated.

"No. That was your doing. You just stopped thinking of me as much. Remember? I told you to think of me," Namine told him.

Roxas then recalled she had said that. He wasn't aware she'd stop appearing in his dreams if he thought of her less. He looked to Namine. She smiled brightly, excited to see him. Such a simple act could take her away? Roxas didn't want that. Talking to Namine was one of the things he looked forward to. If he were to stop thinking of her for a long time and try to think of her again, would they still meet in his dreams after that? Would time affect them?

"Tell me where you are," he said abruptly.

"I can't."

An immediate response. Namine's joyful expression quickly turned sad. She avoided eye contact. Worry seemed to have fallen upon her face. Roxas noticed this. He frowned and blinked once.

"Why?"

Her response was slower this time. Namine seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Because you'll leave me."

Roxas's eyes widened, "You know I won't. I promise I won't leave you. Why would you even think that?"

"Even if you say that, you'll still leave. Because at that moment, you'll have no choice," Namine said quietly.

Roxas sighed and patted her on the back, "I _want_ to see you. I'll always have a choice. There's no such thing as no choice. I would choose to stay with you. Come on, we're friends aren't we?"

Namine bit her bottom lip, trying to decide if she should speak. She closed her eyes for a few moments and then reopened them. She seemed a bit more confident.

"Don't drive to school tomorrow. Take the bus, okay?"

* * *

The next morning, Roxas exited his home, yawning. He was about to walk toward his car, but he then remembered Namine's words. He made a 180 turn and went toward the bus stop. He walked slowly, looking around at his surroundings. It was then he finally saw her.

Long blond hair and blue eyes...there was no mistake. Her features were identical to Namine's. However, this girl wore his school's uniform. She slowly turned toward Roxas, with a look of surprise. Roxas was speechless. She titled her head a bit.

"Hello? Have we met before? Like when we were kids?" she asked softly.

Roxas could only nod. He instantly ran up to her, greeting her lamely. He became flustered.

"Ah, uh, Namine right? I'm R-roxas! You go to my school? How long?" he asked, "I've never seen you before."

She shrugged, "Ever since 9th grade. You moved here this school year, didn't you? I remember you lived in Twilight Town before."

"Yeah! I have so much to tell you!" Roxas exclaimed.

She gave faint smile. The bus then arrived. The doors opened. Roxas began going inside, looking back at Namine. He smiled happily.

"Come on!" he told her.

She nodded slowly, quickly following him. Once in the bus, she blinked twice and sighed. She seemed a bit relieved.

The driver looked at Roxas for a few moments and turned his head away, mumbling something no one heard.

Roxas led Namine to the back of the bus, and they sat side by side. Roxas began speaking fast, trying to tell her of his dreams. She didn't listen to what he said. Namine was too busy looking at the others on the bus. She couldn't keep her eye off any of them. She had a curious, thoughtful expression.

_'Would it be wrong to never tell him?'_

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN. We meet Namine right after his fight with Kairi. Still trying to figure how I want to end this story. I want to give it a happy ending, but I'm not sure if it would fit.

Let's see,I have nothing left to say. Happy V-Day? Happy New Year?

And thanks for the support and reviews so far.

_Review Replies:_

**Sato Tadashi: **Furuba is an amazing series. It's my all-time favorite manga. :)


	6. Dreaming Out Loud

Roxas exited Drama, a bit bummed out with his performance in class. Namine came walking down the hall. Roxas immediately smiled and greeted her. She smiled back.

"Where do you usually go to eat lunch?" he asked her.

Namine seemed to pause a bit before answering, "The rooftop. Do you want to eat with me?"

Roxas nodded, completely forgetting Hayner, Olette, and Pence. Namine and him walked toward the rooftop with their lunch boxes. The two walked up the stairs, Namine leading the way. She turned her to look back at Roxas, smiling. Roxas suddenly felt a strange feeling about this scene. He felt he had lived through it before. For a brief moment, a short memory came to him.

_A young Roxas climbed up the stairs, holding onto the railing. He panted, looking very tired. He looked up to the top of the stairs. He pouted.  
_

_"NAMINE!" Roxas whined, "Slow down! I'm not as fast as you! Geez, you always beat me, don't you?"_

Roxas suddenly rushed in front of Namine, beating her to the door. Namine was surprised by his actions. She quickly went up the door, standing next to Roxas. She tilted her head.

"Why'd you suddenly start running?" she asked, "You could have tripped."

Roxas shrugged, "I have no idea. I just suddenly remembered when we were younger, we were racing up the stairs. You were faster than me. You remember that?"

Namine nodded, "I remember everything, Roxas."

"That's what you told me in my dream a few weeks ago," Roxas informed her.

Namine blinked once, "Really? I still don't understand why you were dreaming of me though. You instantly recognized me this morning too, despite having a very fuzzy memory."

"Because I saw you at this age in my dreams. I saw you in my dreams because I was thinking about you. Or that's what you told me at least. Strange stuff happened like the bottle and that thing with Kairi...you know, I'm hungry. We should really start eating," Roxas said, opening the door finally.

The two walked onto the rooftop, sitting down near the center. The day was a bit windy, and the sun was high in the sky. It had still felt just a bit chilly though.

Roxas opened his lunch box and immediately munched down on his rice. Roxas knew how to cook rice. That was pretty much it. Namine was eating melon bread. Seeing Roxas's lunch, she frowned.

"That's all your eating? I don't think that's very healthy to eat just rice."

"I have to wait till Mom hooks up with Ryoki. THEN I'll have a better lunch. I eat other stuff too. Like pizza and...take-out..." Roxas's voice became quieter.

"That's not the healthiest diet. You and your mom should learn how to cook. I could teach you guys if you want," Namine offered.

"That'd be nice," Roxas said, "You wouldn't mind sharing me some of your bread then?"

Namine shook her head immediately, "You can't have it!" A pause. "No one gets between me and my melon bread."

Roxas chuckled and admitted he was joking. Namine pouted. Roxas liked being with her outside his dreams. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his iPod. It was the newest model so it was able to play without earphones.

"Want to listen to something?" Roxas offered.

Namine nodded. Roxas then asked what she liked to listen to. He revealed to her about his friends distinct tastes in music, all being different. Roxas had various songs of different genres, so he was a pretty open listener. He listened to genres from classical to alternative metal.

"Acoustic," she answered, "I like acoustic music."

"Fits you quite well, huh?" Roxas said, starting up an acoustic song.

"Hm? How so?"

"Well, it seems to fit your personality. I would find it odd if I found you love screamo," Roxas explained.

"What makes you think you know me so well? We've only met up again this morning. A lot can happen in the past few years. I may have changed into someone you might not like."

"You could have. But I don't think you did. Even if you did change into someone I don't I like, the old you I like should still be inside you somewhere, right? I could learn to like the new Namine too."

Namine's cheeks slightly turned red, and she bit her bottom lip. The wind blew softly, blowing her bangs in front of her face. Her bangs covered her eyes slightly. Roxas chuckled.

"You know if you had black hair and black clothes, people would think you look 'emo' right now," Roxas commented.

"I don't like stereotypes. I don't want people to label me," Namine said.

"Okay. But if you had to be labeled, what do you think you'd be label as?" he asked.

Namine paused and thought a bit. She smiled.

"I'd be a _Namine_," she answered.

"There's no such thing as that."

"Yes there is! I've made it because that would the only group to fit me completely. You'd be a Roxas."

"Some social groups don't get along well together stereotypically, like 'preps' and 'delinquents' and such. Do people from the Namine group and the Roxas group get along well?" Roxas questioned.

Namine laughed, "I think they get along very well."

* * *

Roxas and Namine took the bus home. They sat in the back together and chatted the entire ride home. Roxas had ignored two calls from Olette and one call from Kairi. He decided he would call back later. After exiting the bus, the two began to part ways.

"Wait, I want to add your cellphone number," Roxas said.

Namine shook her head, "I don't have a cellphone."

"How about your home phone number?"

"That's classified," Namine joked.

"No fair."

"Yes fair."

Roxas sighed, "Fine. We'll see each other tomorrow, right?"

Namine nodded and waved goodbye to him. That was the last he saw of her that day.

* * *

Before dinner, Roxas decided to call back Olette. He sat at his desk in his room, with his phone in his hands. He dialed her number and called. He waited for her to pick up. After thirty seconds, he heard her voice.

"Hello? Roxas?"

"Hey, Olette. Sorry about not showing up for lunch. I was with Namine," Roxas explained.

"Who? And you know you could have told us you would be eating with someone else..."

"I know! Sorry! I was with Namine. She's a childhood friend of mine. She goes to our school. Namine told me she's been there since ninth grade," Roxas said.

"Huh...I never heard of her before. Eh, I don't know a lot of people so whatever. Introduce us to her okay?"

"Sure, I'll do that tomorrow," Roxas told her.

They chatted for a few more minutes and then hung up. Roxas began calling Kairi. He became nervous, thinking at their last conversation. He had to apologize and figure out what he had said wrong. Kairi picked up.

"Hello? Roxas, is this you?"

"Yeah..." Roxas said quietly, "Why did you call?"

"Oh, I wanted to apologize for how I was acting before. I'm sorry for blowing up at you. Can we hang out after school tomorrow?"

"Thanks. I'm sorry too. I think I said something I shouldn't have brought up. Sure, we can hang out. Why don't we all take the bus tomorrow?" Roxas suggested.

"Don't you have a car? If you can't drive your car, I could drive us in mine."

"No, it's just Namine doesn't have a car and can't drive. That's what she told me when we were on the bus," Roxas explained.

Silence. Roxas wondered if he had said something wrong again. He was right.

"My gosh, what are you? Five? Do you need some kind of help?!"

"What are you talking about Kairi?! All I said I was talking to Namine. Is that a crime? Just because you seem to have some hatred toward her doesn't make it wrong for me to talk to her."

"THAT'S THE FREAKING PROBLEM. The fact you tell me you TALK to her. Are you on drugs or something? Plus, you should expect me to hate her after you picked her over me!"

Roxas's eyes widened, "Wait, what do you mean by that? When did that happen?"

"...when we were five."

"Kairi, I was really young. I'd pick crayons over a girl."

"But to leave Twilight Town so suddenly without telling me...that day of the fight we had...I just can't believe you still choose her."

"Why was I even choosing between you two?" Roxas asked.

"You know what, Roxas? I'm tired of talking about this. I'm going to go."

Kairi had hung up. Roxas sighed and slammed his cellphone on his desk.

* * *

Dinner seemed the same as usual. Eat pizza. Talk about Ryoki. It had become a daily routine.

"I asked Ryoki out," Ms. Nozomu revealed.

Roxas's eyes widened, "Alright! Does he know how to cook well?"

"He's a single dad. Of course he has to know how to cook. His daughter and him took some classes. I saw her earlier today. Cute girl. You should meet her," his mother advised, "She got all his good features too."

"Why don't _you_ take cooking classes?" Roxas asked, "And don't try to set me up with some girl I don't know."

Ms Nozomu frowned, "Only if you take the classes with me."

"Never."

"Then I'll never be able to cook."

Both had chuckled. Ms. Nozomu took both of their plates and went to the sink to wash them. Roxas went to pour out some milk to drink. He took the gallon out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. He then got a cup and poured the liquid inside.

"Ryoki's daughter is studying psychology," Ms. Nozomu started.

Roxas frowned, "Why are you bringing that up?"

She sighed, "I just thought you might be interested in knowing that. I want to help."

"I don't need help. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"This isn't normal, Roxas!" she shouted, "I know that deep down in your mind you know the truth!"

Roxas became silent. He left his cup of milk on the counter and ran out of the kitchen. His mother sighed kept glancing toward the door as she finished up the dishes, curious if he would come back.

He didn't.

Deep down, Roxas couldn't help but think his mother might be right.

* * *

Roxas had laid down in bed, getting ready to meet Namine in his dreams and tell her about his day. He would sleep earlier tonight, hoping he'd be able to spend more time with her. He wanted to escape his mother and other friends for a bit. Roxas closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

He woke up at one in the morning. He did not see Namine at all in his dream. He tried to picture her face and remember their conversations. He kept thinking about her before going to back to bed.

Roxas, no matter how hard he tried, could not see her in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm writing later chapters right now, and I think it's starting to get kind of dark O_O I'm stuck on 10 though. I'm not sure how to go about writing it. It's an important chapter too D:

I keep forgetting what day it is lately ^^; On Thursdays, I think it's Friday. Wednesdays feel like Thursdays. Friday feels like Thursdays. Saturdays feel like Sunday. Sunday feels like Saturday O____O I need to check my calendar more often.

_Review Replies:_

**Sato Tadashi**: If I go exactly by my outline, Namine's secret will be revealed...on chapter 14-15 xD I hope you can wait till then.

**Divine Wolfe**: It's okay :) FF can act wacky sometimes XD We all love Roxas's naivety.

See ya next time :) Off to read _Rest Easy_ by Handwritten.


	7. Belief

Roxas drove Namine to school in his car. He didn't want them wasting money on the bus when there could just carpool in his car. Namine was a bit reluctant at first, but she gave in. Roxas had hooked up his iPod to the car's radio so they could listen to specifically acoustic music. Roxas began singing along subconsciously.

"You sing really well," Namine commented.

Roxas's cheeks turned red as he stammered, "Y-y-you heard nothing!"

"No, I didn't."

"YES, YOU DID!"

Namine laughed. Roxas calmed down after hearing her laughter. He cracked a smile. He sighed and glanced at her a second, trying to keep his eyes mainly on the road.

"Do you sing?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No way."

"Come on, everyone sings sometimes!" Roxas insisted. "One song!"

Namine shrugged, "Fine. I'll only sing _one_ song. _A, B, C, D, E, F, G..._"

"That doesn't count! It's the alphabet!"

"YES IT DOES!"

They both laughed. The song had then changed to an acoustic love song. Namine listened to the lyrics carefully. She could feel the emotion coming from the singer's voice and the lyrics. It was a beautiful song. Namine stared at his ipod, dismayed to see that the screen had turned black to save energy. She instead turned to Roxas with a smile.

"What's this song called? Who's the singer? They have such a nice voice and the lyrics are beautiful. I'm very interested in this song."

"You like the song?" Roxas asked, curiously.

Namine nodded. She sighed thinking back on a memory.

_"Roxas, what you singing?"_

_"It's a song I heard on the radio! Isn't it nice?" Roxas explained, turning to her.  
_

_"I like it when you sing..."_

_His cheeks turned red. His hands went up and shook them in the air repeatedly, "A-ah! D-don't get used to it! I won't sing in front of you ever again, Namine."_

_"What? Aw, even if I'm really sad and want to hear Roxas sing? What if I cry?"_

_"...I guess I'd sing for you then," Roxas shrugged.  
_

_"I'll pretend to be sad a lot more then."_

_"NO. NAMINE, BAD! Don't do that! I liked Namine's smile, so don't do that!"_

_"Haha! Sorry, Roxas. I'm just kidding. I wouldn't do that to Roxas because I love Roxas very much."_

_"H-hey now, don't be saying that kind of stuff in front of me..." Roxas mumbled._

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause it makes my heart go buh dump buh dump, and my chest hurts!"_

Namine whispered softly, "I really love this song."_  
_

* * *

Roxas had spent lunch with Namine again on the roof, forgetting to tell Olette and the others once more. Namine was eating melon bread like before. Roxas had a poorly made cheese sandwich in his hands. He nibbled it slowly. He then shot a glance at her.

"Melon bread again?"

Namine blinked once and nodded. She first finished chewing before speaking, "I love it."

"I'm just wondering if you really know how to cook. I mean you told me you'd eventually help me learn. I don't want to learn from someone who sucks," Roxas said bluntly.

"How mean," Namine frowned. "I can cook just fine. Thank you very much. I just love melon bread."

"Love a lot of things, don't you? Tell me everything about things you love," Roxas demanded.

Namine seemed to think for a moment before speaking, "Stars, sand, the ocean, melon bread, meadows, the color white, acoustic music, and...I think that's all I'll tell you. How about you?"

"Art," Roxas answered immediately. "I love anything related to art. Drama, singing, playing guitar, and drawing. I think I'll take dance lessons next year."

Namine didn't seem very surprised, "You look like the artsy type. You're pretty open too. Did you always have you head up in the clouds? Always thinking and imagining of a magical place? A place where dreams come true?"

"Disneyland?" Roxas joked. "I do tend to drift off a lot. It annoys a lot of the people around me. I usually think of...my dreams I guess."

"I appeared in your dreams, right? Ever think of me?" she asked curiously.

Roxas turned to her blushing, "I...ahh...hey!"

Namine laughed and told him to calm down. She told him she was just teasing him a bit. Roxas huffed. Namine laughed once more at his behavior.

Roxas sighed. He looked up at the sky. The weather seemed to be okay currently. It felt a bit cold and the sun didn't seem as bright today. He wondered if the sun would shine tomorrow. Would it be cloudy? Would it be windy? He could always check on the internet to find out. But where was the fun in that? In his head, just thinking about how the weather will be was interesting. He could make up some sort of story with it as well. Like, it will actually rain cats and dogs because dogs and cats being transferred to another country on a plane will end up falling out of it due an unexplainable accident. They would fall from the sky and a cute puppy will land in Roxas's arm, and he would beg his mother to be able to keep it. He decided he would name that puppy Pluto if this event would happen.

"Roxas? What are you thinking about?" Namine asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"The usual," Roxas responded with a shrug.

Namine smiled, "Is the usual nice?"

Roxas chuckled, "It's pretty interesting. Just think about something ordinary and keep adding stuff to it till it's not ordinary. It's kind of fun."

"I should try it sometime," Namine thought out loud.

"Tell me about it once you think of it, okay?" Roxas told her.

Namine nodded and grinned, "Of course I will, Roxas."

* * *

Roxas was surprised to come home to see a red haired male in his kitchen. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and had deep blue eyes. His wardrobe wasn't spectacular. It consisted of a white polo shirt and grey jeans. The man gave him a friendly greeting.

"You must be Roxas. You look a lot older than imagined, " he said.

"Thanks?" Roxas replied awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"Ryoki. I'm dating your mom."

Roxas and Ryoki sat in silence at the kitchen table. Roxas wondered where his mother was at this time. He sighed. He then looked at Ryoki once more. He seemed like a boring man, much safer than the other men his mother had dated in the past. He shuddered at the memory of Possibly-Gay-Pyromaniac Axel, Effeminate Marluxia, and Sadistic Ronove. Roxas preferred a boring guy instead of her past boyfriends.

"So...you and my mom? Is it serious?" Roxas asked.

"Yes it is."

"Cool...know how to cook?"

"Hm?" Ryoki seemed confused. "What did you ask?"

"Ah, nothing! Just wondering will I see you a lot? We're going to your party thingy tomorrow, right?"

Ryoki nodded, "It's more of a get together. There will be mostly adults at my age there. Maybe a few people your age. My daughter is your age, you know. She's a really nice girl and I hope you two can be friends. She really fits in with everyone."

"She sounds nice," Roxas admitted. "Is she any cute?

"Well, she's my daughter so no matter what she looks like, I'll think she's cute," he replied.

"So she's fugly?"

"I do know how to fight. Anyone who talks shit about my daughter can be considered dead. Are you tired of living or something?"

Roxas shook his head frantically, "No! I'm sorry. I don't usually let things like that slip out. I don't know what's with me."

Ryoki sighed, "It's fine. Don't say something like that in front of me again. I never said my daughter was fugly. She's very beautiful. I just thought your question was strange. You should know that fathers will always see their daughters are cute, despite whatever her appearance may be. It's useless to ask me if she's 'hot' or something."

"I see. My mistake. Sorry again," Roxas mumbled.

Ms. Nozomu then entered the room with large box. She showed surprised when seeing Roxas.

"Oh my, you're home already? Did you guys introduce yourselves yet? Did you guys become good friends?" Ms. Nozomu asked with a smile.

Ryoki shrugged, "Oh we're...something alright."

"I second that," Roxas said quickly. "Very...something."

* * *

Darkness.

That's all Roxas could make out in this dream. He wandered aimlessly. His footsteps were the only noise he could hear.

Suddenly, he could footsteps other than his own. He turned around.

No one was there.

Laughter could be heard from far off. Roxas walked toward the sound of the laughter. He stepped slowly toward the direction of the laughter. He could then see Namine standing there with a smile on her face. Roxas smiled at her presence. She pressed her index finger against her lips.

"Shh," she whispered.

Namine ran from him and faded into darkness, giggling. Roxas was not alone for long though. Right after Namine disappeared, Kairi appeared next to him. She grabbed onto his wrist tightly. He could sense anger from her.

"You really are messed up, aren't you?" she said quietly.

Roxas's wrist felt like it was on fire. He tried to pull away from her. Kairi held onto his hand as tight as she could. She glared at him, pulling him close to her. Roxas stared at her, scared to death.

"Kairi, let go! It hurts!" he shouted.

Kairi shook her head and dug her nails deep into his arm. His wrist was literally on fire. Roxas continued to try to pull away from her, failing. A burn mark soon appeared on his wrist.

"Me? Let go of you? Let go of her first! Do you think those innocent days of our childhood together can stay forever? Let go of her!" Kairi yelled.

Namine appeared with a shocked expression. She ran up to the two, tearing Roxas away from Kairi. Kairi disappeared into darkness. The fire on Roxas's wrist disappeared as well. Namine and Roxas stared at his wrist. The burn mark was still there. Namine put both hands on his burned wrist and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean for this to happen."

Everything faded to black.

* * *

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night. He panted, feeling sweat on his forehead. A sharp pain came from his arm though. Roxas lifted up his arm to see the burn mark still on his wrist. He hoped he was still dreaming. It couldn't be real.

But it was.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember how I was totally not inspired to write chapter 10. I wrote it and it's the longest chapter so far XD Now I'm stuck on 11 D: I might combine my ideas for 11 and 12 to speed things up. Looking at my outline, I think things move too slow D:

I sometimes consider giving up on this story, but then I remember there's this scene I've been itching to write and it's at the end. So that motivates me 8D

I had another random moment where I just thought "Man, Sora is HOT." Lmao. I need to read more Sokai fics because Sokai = lots of Sora :D I don't read yaoi, so that eliminates half of the stories in KH category o__o Also , I want to read some Haruhi S. fics. With Kyon/Haruhi fluff x3

_Review Replies:_

**Sato Tadashi**: Haha. Wish we had more Fridays. One of my hard teachers assigns less homework on Friday cause she says she remembers how she hates weekend homework ;)

See ya folks!


	8. We Met Before

A festival.

Roxas's high school was planning their annual festival. At this moment, Roxas was sitting in homeroom as the class representative was asking the class for ideas on what the class should do for the festival. A hand raised into the air. The representative called on the male student who sat next to Roxas.

"Strip club."

"NO. School appropriate please," the female representative responded.

Another male hand raised. She then called on him.

"I want to do what he wants."

"NO," she snapped, "Anyone else? A girl, perhaps?"

Most girls in Roxas's class were pretty shy and quiet. Not one of them raised their hands for a while. Olette, who sat in the back, finally decided to raise her hand.

"A play? We could do something like Kill This Grey," Olette suggested.

Kill This Grey was a play written by Olette's cousin. It had never been performed before. Only Olette and her cousin's parents knew of this play's existence. They often praised it and tried to convince her to have it performed. Olette had saw the festival a perfect opportunity.

"A play would be nice," the representative commented. "I've never heard of Kill This Grey before. What is about? Is it appropriate for school?"

"I think so. It's about a soldier who was forced into war by the government leaders and how he begins to question his own beliefs after seeing how gruesome the world is. It's a really moving piece and well written. I could bring the script to school for everyone to look at," Olette said excitedly.

"Is there love in it?" a girl in the front asked.

"Is it bloody?" asked a boy on the right side of the room, hopefully.

"There is some action and blood, but it's not enough to be considered inappropriate. There is a love as well, but it's not a big part of the story. It mainly focuses on the soldier's personal growth and his creed," Olette explained. "I know most of you will like it."

The students began murmuring, all agreeing the play may be interesting to perform. Roxas had no opinion on the matter. He didn't care much about the festival. Instead of focusing the classroom discussion, he was sketching a picture of Namine. In the picture, Namine was dressed as a princess like Cinderella.

"Alright, we will perform Kill This Grey at the festival. The scripts, according to Olette, will be coming in by tomorrow. We'll assign roles then as well," the class representative stated.

* * *

Roxas opened the door the roof quickly, trying to see if he beat her there. She was already sitting there eating her melon bread. She smiled with triumph once seeing him.

"I won."

Roxas sighed and nodded. He sat down next to Namine and took out his bowl of rice. He quietly ate his lunch. He didn't feel any less hungry though. He turned to Namine.

"Why can't you share your melon bread with me?" Roxas asked her.

"Because it's my melon bread!" Namine responded immediately.

Roxas scoffed, "Come on, you have to give me a better reason than that. If you don't, I'm taking it from you."

Namine showed fear in her expression. She turned her head away, trying to avoid looking him the eye. Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I hear sharing food with someone of the opposite gender is an indirect kiss," Namine mumbled.

Roxas blushed at her statement. Namine looked back at Roxas, causing him to turn a deeper shade of red. Roxas covered the lower half of his face with his hand, trying to cover his red cheeks.

"Forget about me asking then," he mumbled.

Namine smiled at how strange Roxas was behaving. She came closer to him, giggling just a bit. Roxas's cheeks remained red. Namine pouted.

"You sure you are not sick? Being red that long doesn't seem healthy to me," Namine said.

"S-shut up!" Roxas shouted.

Namine still kept a smile on. Roxas's face finally returned to its normal color. He sighed heavily. He decided to bring up the school festival. Roxas asked what would Namine's class be doing for the festival. She blinked once. She then pressed her index finger against her lips.

"SE-CRET."

"No fair."

"Yes fair."

Roxas began to laugh, "I somehow always get this exact dialogue exchange. Well, my class is doing a play. We're going to perform Kill This Grey. You should totally check it out at the festival."

"Who are you going to play?" Namine asked. "You're in Drama, so they'll probably want to give you a big part."

"I hope not. I'd rather be a supporting character. I like acting and all, but there is just too many lines to memorize. I don't like being the lead because of that. I don't like being a minor character either because their actions don't affect the story much. That's why I'd like to be a supporting character," Roxas explained.

"I think Roxas would make a great protagonist. You would do very well," she commented.

"Thanks, but I'm doubtful."

Namine shrugged. Roxas decided to take off his jacket at this time, as it was getting warmer out there on the roof. He took off his yale blue jacket and set it on the ground. His white T-shirt was now visible. Roxas then noticed Namine was staring at him. She pointed toward his wrist.

"You're hurt."

Roxas looked at his wrist and saw the burn mark. He cursed at himself for forgetting about it and letting Namine see it. He turned to her, trying to think of an explanation. He failed to think of a realistic one though. What could he possibly say? _You see, Namine, I had a dream about Kairi basically setting me on fire, but you saved me! However, the injury came to reality as well! Isn't that cool?_

"I was ironing my mom's shirt and burned myself," Roxas lied, finally able to think of something.

Namine frowned, "You should be more careful. You can't let yourself get hurt like that..."

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit clumsy," Roxas told her. "I mean, don't you act clumsy sometimes?"

"Nope. Never."

Roxas gave her a skeptical look, "Oh really? I don't buy that."

Namine sighed and pointed to his burn once more. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"You better treat that. Put some cream or something on it."

"Okay, okay! I will. Don't worry."

The conversation has ended with that.

* * *

Roxas exited his last class of the day, walking toward the front of the school. School had ended. A hand appeared on Roxas's shoulder suddenly. Roxas felt alarmed and turned around quickly, calling out her name. He was left disappointed though.

"Namine!" Roxas said, turning around.

Instead, he saw Hayner. Hayner stared at him with a confused expression. It then occurred to Roxas that he hadn't seen much of Hayner in a while. Roxas had been spending most of his time at school with Namine or alone. Even though he liked Hayner, he oddly felt disappointed to see him instead of Namine. Roxas wondered why he even thought it was Namine in the first place.

"Namine...? Who's that?" Hayner asked his friend.

Roxas shook his head, "Forget I said anything."

"Alright then. I just wanted to ask you why haven't you been eating lunch with us anymore. And why aren't you talking to us anymore? Olette, Pence, and I want to know what we did wrong so we can properly apologize," Hayner explained.

"No, you guys didn't do anything wrong," Roxas answered. "I've been spending time with Namine these days. She's my old childhood friend."

"Geez, how many childhood friends do you have at this school? First it's that hottie, Kairi, and now it's some girl named Namine," Hayner chuckled. "Seriously, though, you've been acting strange lately."

A confused expression came upon Roxas, "Strange? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you're not usually that jumpy. Spacey? Yes. Jumpy? No. It's okay to hang out with another friend, but it's like we don't exist anymore. You should know how to equally balance the time you spend with someone. Tell me about an average day for you," Hayner demanded.

"I don't know. Go to school, talk to Namine, go home, do homework, have dinner with my mom, and go to bed. What's wrong with that?"

"Aren't you tired of the monotony?"

Roxas shook his head, "Hayner, I don't get what you're saying."

"By doing what you're doing, you're totally secluding yourself from everyone. Think, when was the last time you talked to Kairi, huh? Have you even noticed how upset she's been lately?" Hayner inquired.

"Kairi's been upset? About what?"

"I don't know. YOU maybe," Hayner said exasperatedly. "You know what? I'm tired. I'm going home. See ya tomorrow if either one of us is lucky."

And Hayner disappeared into the crowd of students.

* * *

Roxas's mother had finally noticed his burn during the car ride to Ryoki's house. She showed maternal concern.

"Roxas! What did you do? Did you burn yourself anywhere else? Have you applied ointment yet?" she asked. "Let me see it."

"I'm fine, mom."

"No, you aren't. I need to have a good look at it. You need to be more careful, sweetie."

Roxas then chuckled. His mother shot him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny? You're hurt," she stated.

Roxas shrugged. "Sorry, it's just its been a while since you acted like this. You act more immature than me. Most of our conversations are about how you love Ryoki."

She pouted. "I'm your mom. Of course I have to act motherly once in a while. It's just...I'm a insecure girl too. you don't know what it's like to go from guy to guy at this age. You fall for him and things don't work out. Even though it's becoming common, my heart breaks each time. I overreact and we're in a new town. I just want Ryoki and I to stay together for a long time."

"Hope you guys do."

* * *

Roxas sat outside on a white chair under the trees. It was nine o' clock at night. Roxas was at Ryoki's party, or as Ryoki called "gathering", with his mother. The adults were inside, chatting and singing karaoke to some foreign song. Roxas was uninterested.

"Kids my age...my ass. They all toddlers and infants. Like I want to hang out with them," Roxas mumbled. "And his daughter who is my age is out watching a movie."

Roxas took his phone out and looked through his contacts.

_Dad  
Hayner  
Kairi  
Mom  
Olette  
Pence_

"Is this really all the people I have on here?" Roxas asked himself. "I really do need to meet more people...I wish I could add Namine here."

It was then Hayner's words came back to haunt him.

_"By doing what you're doing, you're totally secluding yourself from everyone. Think, when was the last time you talked to Kairi, huh? Have you even noticed how upset she's been lately?"_

"It's not my fault Kairi apparently had beef with Namine. She's the one who flips out every time I mention her. She gave me this burn mark too. Psycho!"

Ryoki then came outside in the backyard, beckoning to Roxas. He told him it was time to eat cake. His daughter was apparently here and brought cake. Ryoki seemed to really want to introduce Roxas to her. Roxas, however, wasn't interested in meeting her. He did want cake though. He followed Ryoki into the kitchen.

Roxas sat down at the kitchen table. He looked around and found only Ryoki in the room with him. He asked about the others, and Ryoki told him there wanted to finish up the last song on the karaoke machine. Roxas sighed. Apparently, his daughter was in the garage getting extra plates.

"Here she comes," Ryoki said.

Roxas's widened as soon as he saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be a joke, right?

Ryoki placed his arm around his daughter and turned to Roxas, "This is my daughter. And this is Roxas, my girlfriend's son."

Kairi glared at Roxas and scowled, "Yes, I think we've met before."


	9. His Fear

Roxas stared at the red-haired girl. She turned away, looking at her father. She requested alone time with Roxas. Roxas then followed Kairi to her room. They sat on the bed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" they asked each other in unison.

They was a bit of awkward silence that followed. Kairi then spoke.

"Honestly, you're that 'amazing woman's son'? She's always telling us how _handsome, charming, _and_ nice_ he is. Boy, was she wrong," she muttered.

"You're one to talk. How the hell can this be your house?" Roxas asked.

"Things look different with the fifty or so drunk teens, messy counters, and dark lighting. You should have recognized this was my house the moment you walked in."

"It looks different..."

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

Thousands things ran through Roxas's mind. If this was really happening, if this house always looked like this, how he wished Namine were there...

What if Ryoki and his mother got married? That would mean Kairi would be his _sister_. No way. Relationships his mother had never lasted long. The longest one was the one with his father, but that ended in divorce. Now his father is off in Radiant Garden with some blue-haired chick. Ryoki would never make it to marriage. Roxas wouldn't allow it.

Roxas decided there was no possible way his mother and Ryoki's relationship would become something too serious.

"What happened?"

Roxas whipped his head toward Kairi. "Huh?"

"Your arm...there's a burn mark," she said, pointing to it.

Roxas shrugged. "Let's say I can feel your anger at me from my dreams."

She raised an eyebrow. "What nonsense are you spitting out?"

"So you didn't really do this? You sure you didn't sneak into my house and hurt me in my sleep?"

"I AM NOT A STALKER."

Roxas held his hands up. "Sorry!"

Kairi glared at Roxas. He sweatdropped and looked the other way, hoping the party would end sooner.

* * *

The next day at school, Roxas sat in homeroom as his class began deciding who would play what role in the play. Roxas had read over the script. He would admit it wasn't bad. The story seemed to be a bit dark and gruesome at some times. Nevertheless, the teacher approved of it. The class representative stood at the white board and began writing down the names of the characters. She then dug into a box of slips of papers. Each paper had a name of the student in there. She would randomly pick a name out and write it on the board. The ending result surprised Roxas.

_Josh: Roxas  
Jess: Olette_

"Can we redo that?" Roxas asked, raising his hand.

The class representative shook her head, "No. This is final. You'll be playing Josh, the solider. Olette will be playing your lover."

"Can we at least change the script? Josh and Jess 'do it' at least three times," Roxas pointed out.

"It's simply implied. Others can think they did something else. Roxas, you haven't been active in class at all lately. You really should participate and take this seriously. No changes will be made."

"I've been participating and all!" Roxas said defensively.

"Really? Then, what's my name?" the class representative asked.

Roxas froze, trying to remember. He looked around at his other classmates. They stared at him, curious if he knew their names. He looked at all of them, trying to conjure up one name. His eyes finally lay on Olette. She was the only one he knew in this class. Had he really not cared enough to learn the name of anyone else?

"You really don't know, do you?" the class representative said with a sigh. "Use this play to interact with more people Roxas. Meeting others is a big part of life."

Roxas sunk back in his chair, as his classmates turned away from him. Olette gave him one last glare before turning her attention back to the board.

* * *

At lunch, Roxas hesitated before walking toward the staircase to the roof. He took a deep breath. Instead, he went to where Hayner, Olette, and Pence usually sat during lunch. All had looked surprised upon seeing him. They exchanged glances at one another, trying to decide whether to speak to him or not.

"Hey guys," Roxas greeted. "It's been a while."

"So you remember us?" Hayner retorted.

"Hayner, shut up," Roxas groaned.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Olette shouted. "What's with you? I can't believe I have to play your 'lover' in the play..."

"It's okay, Olette. You'll make it alive," Pence reassured.

Roxas sweatdropped, "Why am I being treated like some sort of virus?"

Hayner stood up to leave. Olette tried to get Hayner to stay, grabbing onto his shirt. Time seemed to have slowed down for a second. Hayner turned around to look at Olette. She fell over a bit. Hayner caught her and helped her up. She thanked him quietly. Roxas stared at the scene before him.

"Geez, why have you been so clumsy lately?" Hayner asked Olette. "Your face seems to get red a lot too. Have you been taking any medicine? I can't have one of my friends sick."

"She likes you."

Hayner and Olette both turned to Roxas, who recently spoke. Olette stared at him, horrified. Hayner had a look of confusion. Pence watched this from the sidelines, interested to see what would happen next. Olette became flustered, unable to speak.

"Olette likes you, Hayner. In a crush way. I don't see why can't you see it. It'll make sense once you think about it. It's true too. Ask Olette. She told me at Kairi's party," Roxas stated bluntly. "How can you not know this Hayner? You must be really be dense. That's true stupidity there."

The sound of Olette's hand slapping Roxas's cheek filled the air immediately. Olette's hands clenched into fists as she glared at Roxas. She seemed at the verge of tears. Roxas stared at the girl, realizing what he had just done.

"You're so cruel!" she yelled. "It's one thing to betray the trust I put into when I told you about me liking Hayner, but you went as far as to insult Hayner. You're acting like you're so high above us. You don't know us enough to judge us. Do you know why you don't know us -- why you don't know ANYONE? Because you're secluding yourself. I don't know why, but that's exactly what you're doing. Maybe you're afraid of accepting something new. Maybe you're afraid of all the responsibilities you'll have if you have more than a few friends."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! That's bullshit! You don't know me enough to say all of that. None of that shit is true!" Roxas shouted quickly. "I'm not afraid of anything like that!"

Roxas ran away from them.

* * *

Roxas and Namine drove home quietly after school. Roxas's mind was still on what Olette had said. Namine seemed to be able to tell he was upset.

"I didn't see you on the roof today," she said quietly.

"Shit happened."

"I see," Namine replied. "Roxas, what are you afraid of?"

Roxas became confused, "Why are you asking?"

Namine shrugged, "I feel like it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

More silence followed for the next minute. Namine turned away and stared out the window, watching the familiar buildings disappear as quickly as they came in view.

"Remember when we were kids? We played a lot together, didn't we?" Roxas spoke quietly. "We had so much fun. I didn't have a care in the world back then. I could be oblivious to all the bad in the world. In my eyes, the world was amazing. I think I got lonely in that big world though. My dad started coming home later and I rarely got to see him. My mom always looked sad. She couldn't play with me as much as she used to."

"We met around that time."

Roxas glanced at Namine, "Really?

She nodded, still not looking at him, "I remember everything. The first conversation we had was you crying about your mom and dad."

Roxas's face became red. He stuttered, "Y-you don't have to remember that part!"

Namine laughed. She turned to face Roxas, smiling slightly. Roxas relaxed. He wondered why he felt so calm suddenly. Namine seemed to be the only one who makes him happy and stays with him. She was like that in the past too, as he remembered. She was always there.

"You were my light. When the divorce came, you got me the smile again," Roxas recalled. "I want to go back. To before I found out about the divorce. When I met you. Everything seemed so much more simpler and happy then. Ignorance is really bliss, isn't it? I don't want to leave this town anymore."

"You'll have to leave eventually, Roxas. Next year, you'll graduate high school and go to college. There are no colleges near by either. You'll have to say goodbye. You're going to become an adult and meet new people. You'll find success and happiness."

"No!" Roxas shouted. "I don't want to! I'd flunk high school if I have to to stay. I'll...!"

Roxas and Namine's eyes met in a stare. Her eyes pierced through his head. Roxas froze. He shook his head, deciding to not finish that thought and to focus on the road more. The rest of the car ride was in silence. Once Roxas reached his home, Namine got out of the car as usual and walked toward her home. Roxas still had no idea where she lived. She would always just walk to his house everyday.

"I hope things turn out alright you, Olette, Hayner, and Pence," she whispered to him before leaving.

Roxas thanked her. As he watched he go, he then realized he never told her about his fight with Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

* * *

_A young Roxas looked up at her, smiling._

_"Wow, you are smart!" he told her._

_Ms. Nozomu then came into the living room, seeing the TV on and various papers on the floor. Many of the papers had drawings of a blonde or simple addition problems. She looked toward her son with a sigh. Roxas grinned upon seeing his mother._

_"What are you doing?" she asked him._

_"I'm drawing with Namine. She's also teaching me math and stuff," Roxas explained to his mother._

_Ms. Nozomu shook her head, "She can't help you with math. She doesn't know much of it herself."_

_"Mom! Don't say that in front of her!"_

_Ms. Nozomu let out a sigh, "She's not going to talk back or anything. She's always so quiet, isn't she?"_

_Roxas looked back at her and then back at his mom. He nodded, with a smile._

_"She's really shy with people she doesn't know very well," Roxas told his mother. "But she's never shy with me. We're the best of friends."_

_"Closer friends than you and Kairi? When was the last time you talked to Kairi?"_

_Roxas nodded, "Of course she's closer to me than Kairi. I saw Kairi at the park yesterday. I asked her if me and Namine could play with her, and we did. But Kairi looked sad when we played and asked if Namine could leave. I told her that I go wherever Namine goes, so she was like 'you go too then' and made a angry face. I don't get her."_

_Ms. Nozomu frowned and patted her son on the head, "Please play with Kairi more often. Maybe always being with Namine isn't the greatest idea."_

_"How can you say that?! She's my friend! I really, really, REALLY like her!" Roxas yelled. He then turned away from his mother and walked toward her. "Come on, Namine! Let's go. My mommy is being a meanie."_

_Ms. Nozomu watched as they disappeared into the other room. She sighed, thinking about her days of bliss._

_"Ignorance is bliss."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I had a longer author's note but it got erased. Don't know what to say now.

I found out this guy I've been talking to online has been threatening one of my best friends D: I got so upset, but she told me to pretend not to know anything about it so he won't bother me. But I think he can tell I know -__-

On lighter news, I plan on asking my parents how they met for story ideas 8DD

_Review Replies:_

**Sato Tadashi**: Haha, really? I just got the idea while listening to "Losing Innocence" by Nevertheless :) From what I typed up of the play scene, Josh acts way more emotional than Roxas in Days. He screams twice and has a breakdown o-O

See ya folks!


	10. Dying to Get in

And finally, the day of the festival approached. Roxas had memorized his lines and had practiced with the others during class. Olette still wasn't talking to him. It didn't bother Roxas much. It had just felt awkward when they rehearsed a love scene together.

"And I loved you all my life, Jess!"

"Oh, JOSH, I LOVED you as WELL. Too bad you're a giant asshole who can't keep his freaking mouth shut and deserves to die."

"...That's not part of the script."

Roxas sighed when thinking about it.

Namine greeted him as they both entered Roxas's car. The car ride started with Namine speaking animatedly about how excited she was for the festival. Roxas still pestered her to tell him what her class was doing. She still refused to give an answer.

"You're mean."

Namine's eyes became watery. "You think I'm mean? I'm so s-s-s...!"

"DON'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" Roxas shouted. "It was joke! I think you're nice and wonderful and awesome and...!"

Namine then smiled proudly. She stuck her tongue out to him. "Just kidding."

"Okay, that's really mean there."

Her eyes became watery once more. "Wh-hat? I'm m-mean?"

"DON'T CRY, NAMINE!"

"You fell for it again."

"...shut up."

Namine and Roxas laughed together. At the stop light, Roxas turned to look at Namine. He smiled, wondering what she was thinking. She did look cute at that moment. She had this look on her face that made Roxas want to look at it longer than normal. She was wearing the school uniform, but Roxas guessed she may be changing out of it for whatever her class was doing. Roxas's cheeks became red, thinking of her in all the possible outfits. He shook his head, trying to get his mind of the gutter.

"You're staring at me. You better look at the road," Namine advised.

Roxas whipped his head back toward the road, just as the light turned green. The car began moving once more. Namine smiled at Roxas.

"You make me smile a lot, don't you? I like to think I make you smile a lot too. It's always this way, hasn't it? I want it to last forever," Namine whispered. "Because smiling means you're happy. I want us to always be happy."

"I'm happy too...when you're here," Roxas said quietly under his breath. He hoped she couldn't hear him well. She, however, heard him quite clearly. Namine spoke softly.

"But you know this can't last forever."

* * *

Roxas ran toward his classroom. Inside, he saw all his classmates dressed in various exotic outfits. The class representative tossed him a costume, telling him to hurry up and change. After changing, Roxas came back to find everyone walking toward the theater.

"We'll be performing in an hour, and later on near the end of the festival," the class representative stated. "Understudies, be sure you know the lines as well as the others."

Roxas wore an army uniform for the play. He walked behind the stage, watching as everyone seemed to be looking over their scripts and fixing their costumes. He then saw Olette. She turned to Roxas, with a scowl. He sweatdropped.

"I hope she can at least pretend to not hate me on stage," Roxas mumbled to himself.

A male brunet student came up to Roxas. He was the understudy for Josh, the character Roxas played. Roxas turned the the male, trying to remember his name. Roxas had been trying to remember more names now. The brunet had spiky hair and a boyish grin. His eyes were deep blue. The student held out his script, pointing to a line.

"Can you explain this line for me?" the male asked.

"I don't get it either," Roxas said, looking at the line.

"You have read the script before, right? You memorized it?"

"Well, no duh."

"Did you even think about what you're performing?" the brunet asked. "It would be best to know what you're talking about, right? You'll understand your character better. You can understand who your character is and why they do what they did."

Roxas recognized this as method acting. He had read about it in Drama. It was where the actor would recall previous emotions or put themselves in the character's shoes when acting as them. It gave more a realistic feel and helped them identify with their characters.

"Well, I never thought of that. Even though I'm in Drama..." Roxas admitted. "If I don't understand something, I just accept it as truth and move on."

The brunet showed a confused expression. "Why? Don't you want to know why it's the truth? It wouldn't hurt to look the answers to some questions."

Roxas shook his head. "Get out of my face. I'm tired of all the questions. Ask someone else."

The brunet walked away, toward someone else. Roxas sighed and sat down. He looked back at his script. What was there to understand? Josh goes to war and sees gruesome things. He questions his beliefs and struggled to keep his relationship with his girlfriend. His girlfriend gets killed, and he tries to get revenge. He dies in the end. The story had ended there.

The class representative beckoned for Roxas to come on stage. The play was beginning.

* * *

Roxas stared at the fake corpses on the ground, holding the plastic gun. He thought back to the script. He was supposed to feel horrified. Why? Roxas wondered about it. He looked at the fake corpse, trying to imagine someone he knew as one. No. Josh was the soldier at war. He didn't know half the people he killed. Roxas tried again, thinking about the person's life. What if that person had someone to go back to? What if that person wanted to do one last thing but didn't have have the chance? What if that person didn't belong in this mess but was dragged in?

That innocent person, gun to the head, was shot. They didn't even have a chance to tell anyone goodbye. Roxas fell on his knees, screaming at the thought of that one person. However dozens of "corpses" surrounded him. He "took" all those lives away. The chances they had, possible futures, and everything else was gone for them.

Why'd did he have to "kill" them all?

* * *

"Josh, I thought you weren't coming back..." Olette said as Jess.

Roxas stared at Olette, trying to figure out Josh's feelings. Josh had loved Jess since they were kids, as it was often referenced. Like him and Namine. But the other person was missing from his life for a duration of time. What if Namine disappeared for a few more years and came back?

"Jess, it's really you. I'm not insane?" Roxas said, rushing toward Olette. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm really here. How long are you staying?" she asked.

Roxas and Olette broke off from the hug. Roxas thought back to the script. Josh was to tell her he'll be leaving soon again, disappointingly. Why disappointingly? Because Josh loved her. Was that a good enough reason? Roxas thought about the play's plot. It then clicked. Josh hated everything that was going on in the war. He wanted to stay with Jess, not just because he loved her, but because things could have been much more simpler. If he wasn't involved in the war, he wouldn't be questioning what he believed in. He wouldn't have to part with one the last bit of happiness he had. She became his anchor. Without Jess, he'd sink into depression from being in the war.

"Not long," Roxas said bitterly.

He reached for her hand, gripping onto it tightly. Olette winced, as he was crushing her hand. Roxas brought her hand closer to his chest.

"I don't want to leave."

Never again.

* * *

"Why?! Why did they take her from me?" Roxas shouted, on stage.

The audience's eyes were glued on him. They seemed to be captivated by the play. Roxas stood on stage, the setting being a religious shrine.

"What did I do? What did she do? What did we all do to deserve this?! I was told things happen for a reason, but where's the reason for this? Huh?!"

Roxas fell on his knees on stage. His hands clenched into fists. He began pounding the floor repeatedly. He continued shouting as he did this.

"People are dying for this piece of dirt? It's just land. Yet people like her are dying! What for?! What for?!" he gritted his teeth. "I hate this! I hate it. Damn it all. Where is the justice in this? Jess was an ordinary girl. She didn't have anything to do with this. Why did you...?!"

Roxas then took his plastic gun and pointed it toward his head. He could hear the audience gasp. His hand shook, dropping the gun instantly. He remembered this was the part where Josh breaks down. He thought of why Josh was reacting like this first. Jess died. His anchor was gone. He was sinking and no one could save him. He had no one.

But killing himself wasn't going to solve anything. Suicide never solved anything.

Roxas covered his face with his hands, screaming.

To be alone. It was scary. He didn't want that.

* * *

"Is this the afterlife?" Roxas asked, looking around the stage.

Olette came on stage, wearing a white dress. Roxas would admit she looked nice. She walked toward Roxas and forced a smile. Her hand reached toward him. Roxas took her hand into his and smiled back. The smoke machines backstage now turned on and smoke appeared at the bottom of the stage.

"We're together again, Josh," she said softly.

Roxas though of Josh's thoughts. Josh was finally free from the world he learned to hate. He was back with his anchor. That was the only thing that mattered.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, we are, Namine."

Olette and everyone else stared at Roxas, confused. Roxas realized his mistake. He was stuttering, trying to think of a way to fix it. Olette falsely grinned.

"You don't have to call me by the childhood nickname, you know? Come on. Let's go," Olette quickly said.

Roxas nodded. They ran off stage hand in hand. The curtains closed and applause followed.

* * *

Roxas ran toward Namine. They smiled instantly upon seeing each other. Namine had asked him about he play, as she did not watch it. Roxas told her that he did a good job, up until the end. Namine blinked twice. She tilted her head in confusion.

"How so? What did you do wrong?" Namine asked.

Roxas blushed, thinking about it. "It's nothing you need to be worried about." Roxas then reached over to grab her hand, smiling brightly. "Come on! You still have the rest of the festival to enjoy. Maybe we can check out your booth? Or you can watch my second performance later? Either way, let's enjoy the festival."

Namine pulled her hand away from his before they could touch. She put both hands behind her back. She smiled and nodded. As Roxas walked, she followed.

* * *

Roxas and Namine sat on the benches outside, under the big tree. Roxas munched on some barbecue chicken. Namine looked at him curiously at he ate. After he finished eat, he wiped his mouth and hands. He then turned to Namine, asking if she was sure she didn't want one. Namine nodded.

"You have to try something here. You can't have fun at a festival without doing anything," Roxas insisted.

Namine shook her head. "As long as I'm with Roxas, I'm having fun." She smiled brightly.

Roxas blushed and looked away. "That's good...I guess..."

Namine smiled even wider. She stood up and started walking toward the main door into the school building. Roxas seemed surprised to see her walk away. She looked back at him, laughing.

"Catch me if you can. Let's go the fortune telling booth!" she suggested.

Namine then ran into the building. Roxas got up and chased after her, laughing and determined to beat her.

* * *

"I won."

"Did not."

"Did too."

The two argued until Roxas was in the front of the line. The one giving fortunes was a young sophomore with long, straight black hair. Roxas thought she resembled that girl the ring a bit, except she had a more innocent look on her face. She held out a glass ball.

"T-touch it and think of what makes you happy!" she instructed.

Roxas did so and touched the ball. He tried to think of what made him happy. Chocolate, actually cooking, crab, actual cooking, pandas, actual cooking, Namine...He blushed upon realizing she was on his mental list of things that made him happy. It was true though.

"And um...close your eyes and drink this spiritual water!" the girl took out a bottle of red liquid. "You will doze off for a minute and have a dream. The dream will either become your future or what your heart desires. Whichever is more powerful within you. The power of fate or desire."

Roxas slowly took the bottle and sipped it. It was just orange soda with food dye. He closed his eyes, seeing if he would actually fall asleep.

He did.

* * *

A twenty-nine-year-old Roxas awoke from bed. He slowly got up from bed, dragging his feet down the stairs. It was still early in the morning, as the sun was still rising. The rooms with dark in the house that he lived in. He did not bother to turn on the lights.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. Roxas came down the stairs to see an older Namine cooking breakfast for him. She smiled upon seeing him, greeting him. She set two eggs on his plate. She told him the bacon wasn't ready yet. Roxas began eating it, thanking the heavens his fiance was a great cook. Namine laughed.

After they finished eating, Roxas looked outside the window. The brown, crispy leaves feel from their tree. It was autumn. The air was cooler and chillier. Roxas sniffed the air, inhaling the smell of possible rain. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. A hand held onto his.

Roxas turned around to see Namine with a devilish grin. She pulled on his hand and led him up stairs. Roxas stared at Namine, blissfully. She turned to look at him as they ran up the stairs. She laughed, pulling on him harder toward the bedroom. Roxas was dying to get in.

* * *

Roxas's eyes shot open. He looked around to see that he was still the fortune telling booth. The "Ring girl" looked at him nervously.

"Did you dream?" she asked.

Roxas nodded. The girl smiled with relief and thanked him for visiting the booth. Roxas exited, paying her the proper amount. He then went back to enjoy the festival with Namine.

* * *

Namine wasn't able to watch the second performance of the play, as she had to get back to her class's booth. When Roxas he asked her about her class's booth once more, she told him to go room 613 to see it. However, by the time the play would end, the booth would have been cleaned up and gone. Roxas was forced to not see.

The second performance the play did not live up to the first one. In the first one, Roxas showed his true first reactions to the situations the scenes portrayed. In the second one, he could only mimic his actions from before. They were not a good. On the other hand, he didn't mess up on any lines.

Fortunately, the play finished up faster because of this. Roxas checked the clock, seeing if he had time to see Namine.

"Good job, jerk," Olette said to Roxas, after the play was finished.

Roxas sighed at Olette's remark. He then decided to change the topic.

"Hey, do you know where room 613 is?" Roxas asked. "My friend told me to see her class booth there. I have spare time to kill now."

Olette blinked twice. She frowned slightly. "You sure that's the room she told you?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"There is no room 613 in this school."

* * *

**A/N**: DUN DUN DUN. This was fun to write. It's a bit lighter than the last chapter. The next one will continue to have less drama. So what do you think? Was Roxas's dream his future or just his desires? As you know, this story was inspired by All Time Low songs, especially "Remembering Sunday" -- which I used to help me write that dream. On a random note, hey, I did include Sora in this story 8DD Such a minor part.

Oh shoot. I had more than one review for the last chapter. It's been a while since that happened XD Thanks for the reviews. Remember, reviews makes an author feel happy and may make them speed up updating days. Lawl, but not many people read this story in the first place so maybe only one or two of you will care if this is updated. Oh well. This story is mostly for the fun of writing and to tell a cool plot I thought of one day.

I did ask my mom how she met my dad. Apparently, they went to the same vocational school. They had to get this book from the library about technology, and my dad got the last copy. My dad, being a nice guy, decided to share with my mom. They eventually became friends and fell in love 3 My mom never did get to the "then we fell in love" part of the story though. She just kept telling me about how unlucky they were and all the car accidents they had O___O

_Review Replies_:

**Sato Tadashi**: What do you think of the bits of the play I put in? :) Yeah, Roxas is acting like a jerk. Remember he hasn't had any close friends since he was five. He's still immature when it comes to relationships between others :P  
**Hoshi**: Thanks :) This story does make me feel good. It's fun to write.  
**Yay**: I actually haven't decided who Roxas's father is. From my outline, it's not necessary he needs to make an appearance for plot's sake. But I could add him at the end of the story for funsies. Like how I added Sora as the understudy. By the way, I love the name you put there XD "Yay"

See ya next time folks!


	11. Painting Flowers And Fixing Bridges

Roxas spent that morning drawing. He drew her portrait in detail. He still had twenty minutes before he and Namine would go to school. Roxas added shadows to her face. The portrait had looked just like Namine. He perfectly captured every detail. To be honest, he had no idea why he suddenly started drawing her. He just felt the need to suddenly. It was like if he didn't draw her, she'd slip away.

"I'll give this to her when I paint it," Roxas told himself. "I bet she'll like it."

* * *

As Roxas and Namine drove to school, Namine brought up up Olette and the others.

"Have you guys made up yet?" she asked him.

Roxas shook his head. Namine frowned and explained he needed to rebuild bridges he tore down. He disagreed.

"Maybe those bridges weren't ever meant to be made," he reasoned.

"Roxas," Namine said sternly. "To be friends with someone is an amazing thing. There is so much happiness to it. You need to learn how to keep those bridges up. You keep burning those bridges down, and you'll alone for the rest of your life. I know you'll say that these friends you're making right now may not be with you forever. That may be true, but being with them prepares you for when you _do _meet those people who will be in your life forever. That way, you know what a good friend does."

"Are you trying to be my conscience or something?"

Namine paused and then gave a small smile. "Possibly. Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

Roxas found it strange when some girl in his homeroom greeted him that morning. A few others greeted him as well. Normally, most people did not even make eye contact with him. Even Olette didn't seem so angry with him. Pence even waved to him.

Roxas sat down in the empty seat next to Olette in class. "Why is everybody smiling at me? Did you guys plant a bomb my desk? You guys are finally going to get rid of me!"

Olette raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Ever since you performed in the play, we all agreed your acting wasn't terrible. Some people want to get to know you better now. So what?"

"Do you want to be friends again then?" he asked her, hopeful.

Olette frowned and shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. You did act like a total jerk to us. Plus you messed up the play."

"That was a mistake anyone could have made!" Roxas said defensively. "Just give me a chance. I want to...build the bridges again."

Olette gave him a skeptical look. "Roxas, you haven't apologized."

"For what?"

She sighed and face-palmed. She then stood up, walking toward a different area of the classroom. Roxas got up and followed her. He thought about his actions recently and finally saw some errors in his way. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Olette, I'm sorry for telling Hayner you liked him," Roxas said to her. "I'm sorry that I had been ditching you guys. I'm sorry had called Hayner stupid. I'm sorry that I've been acting like a total jerk, and I really hope you can forgive me."

Olette turned to him, surprised at his words. She remained silent, leading Roxas to continue speaking.

"It felt nice to hang out with you guys. I don't want it to end. Even if we're just friends until we get out of this school, it'll be good for all us. It's like preparing us for the new people we'll meet. We'll know then what a good friend would do."

"Have lunch with us this time," Olette's response was quick and soft. "We can try. Thank you for apologizing."

"Can I bring a friend? I've been eating lunch with her for a while. I don't want her to be eating alone," Roxas told her. "Her name is Namine."

"The girl you mentioned during the play? Sure, I guess. It'd be interesting to meet this girl you have crush on. Hayner told me before that you said you've been with her."

Roxas blinked twice. He had the urge to ask how things were between Hayner and Olette. He opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed afraid to ask. Olette realized what Roxas was going to say before he said it. She sighed.

"Hayner and I aren't talking anymore. We still eat lunch together, but we don't talk to one another," Olette informed him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright. What I was thinking about imaging myself with Hayner? I was really stupid."

"You're not stupid, Olette," Roxas told her.

"Anyways, it'd be great for you to get more friends again. Try talking to more people, kay?" Olette advised. "Heaven forbid you end up alone and don't know why. Talk to Kairi as well. She's been so moody lately. She'll act happy, but once you make a tiny mistake, she'll eat off your face! Kairi hasn't ever acted like that before."

Roxas blinked once. His voice got quieter. "Yeah...I'll talk to her."

* * *

Roxas walked onto the roof, seeing Namine already there. She smiled and waved to him. She greeted him happily as always. Roxas then told her he planned to eat with Olette, Hayner, and Pence today. He invited her to join them as well. Namine stared at him. She gave him a soft smile.

"I don't think I can go and eat with them. But you should, Roxas. It'll be good for you. Sorry for holding you back. I'm really hurting your future, aren't I?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, confused. "I have no idea what you're saying. What about my future? You're in my future! I saw you in my dream." Roxas blushed and began stuttering. "A-ah, w-w-well, don't misunderstand that...Just meet my friends! They should meet who has been making me happy lately."

Namine's cheeks turned red. She shook her head. "Sorry. I can't go meet them."

"Sure you can."

"I just can't!" her voice rose. Roxas looked at her. She was showing a side he'd never seen of her before. Namine bit her lip and hung her head.

"Why not?" Roxas questioned. "Why can't you? Are you busy? You have to tell me."

She whispered it so softly, he could barely make out what she said.

"I'm stuck."

* * *

When Roxas had lunch with Olette, Hayner, and Pence, he noticed how awkward it was with Hayner and Olette. He felt guilty. He wished he could do something to fix the situation. Hayner refused to talk to him and only talked to Pence. Roxas mostly talked to Olette. He and Pence shared a couple of words.

Roxas, Pence, and Olette seemed to be on okay terms. Hayner was the only one not accepting him.

"Hayner, want some rice?" Roxas offered.

"No."

"...so you've heard about the new movie coming out, right?"

"Shut up."

"Gotcha. I won't say anymore."

* * *

Roxas ended up excusing himself to the bathroom. As he walked into the hallway toward the nearest restroom, he saw Kairi. She was walking with one of her friends, laughing over some joke. She soon noticed Roxas. Her friend bid her a farewell and headed into the girls restroom. Kairi and Roxas were left alone, staring at one another.

"Kairi, are you doing okay?" he asked her.

"You care?" she said in a neutral tone.

Roxas nodded. "I may be bad at showing it, but I care about you. Sorry I pissed you off and kept mentioning Namine. You have to understand I can't let her go. She's my childhood friend."

"Bull. I'm your childhood friend too. I bet if you and Namine got into an argument, you'd do whatever it took to make up with her."

"Fine. It's just...I think I like her. As in a crush way. So I guess I was afraid that if I hang out with you, I'd end up leaving her all alone. She just become my number one priority. Namine is too important to me," Roxas confessed.

Kairi sighed. "You _can_ have more than one friend at the same time, you know. You have to learn how to commit to more than one friendship, Roxas. You were like this as a kid as well..." Kairi shrugged. "Your head was always in the cloud, and you were so naive. You ignored every truth that wasn't good. Like that time where you dropped your ice cream. You kept pretending you still had it when it was on the ground. You kept licking the air, weirdo. Or that time with your parents..."

"What happened to us as kids? Why do you hate Namine?" Roxas asked her.

Kairi frowned. "She took you away from me. I made you chose between me or her when we got into a fight and you chose her. Right after that, I went to your house and saw that you moved out. It was empty. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but think that you left cause you hated me. You'd run away with her."

"I'm sure I didn't hate you. I don't hate you now. I actually think we were great friends, and it's nice hanging out with you. So can we build the bridge up again?"

Kairi took a long look at him, debating whether to open the the doors once more. She smiled softly.

"Gonna take a lot more bricks, but sure. The bridge can be built up again."

* * *

Namine and Roxas drove home in silence. Roxas had not seen her since lunch. Namine stared out the window throughout most of the ride. Roxas, to get a conversation out of her, stopped the car. Namine looked confused. Roxas smirked and told her to get out of car. They both exited the car. Roxas then raced toward the park that was nearby. Namine quickly followed.

Roxas climbed onto the monkey bars. Namine seemed worried.

"Roxas, get down! We have homework to do..."

"I'll come down once you come up!" Roxas told her. "Get up here!"

Namine sighed and came closer the the monkey bars. She awkwardly climbed up. Roxas laughed at her attempt. She ended up smiling. They laughed together and played on the swung to the other side. Namine chased after him. They sat on the seesaw, screaming out random words each time they were on the side in the air. Roxas wondered if they looked like two crazy teens. Wait, they were.

Namine ran toward the slide and climbed back up to go again. Roxas did the same. Unfortunately, the other young kids were not able to play on the slide.

"Brother, why can't we go on the slide today?"

"We have to wait till the stupid leaves."

Namine then sat on the swing. Pushing herself, she got higher and higher. Roxas soon followed and pushed her from behind. She got even higher in the air. She laughed happily. Roxas laughed as well. For a moment, they felt like kids again. The days of ignorance and simplicity came back.

"I was talking to Kairi earlier, Namine. Apparently, my mom and Ryoki spend a lot of time at her house. They are so in love it's sickening, according to her," Roxas said softly. "I wonder how long he will last. He hasn't even made my mom too upset yet."

"Hopefully, they'll stay together," Namine said, as she got higher. "After all, if they break up, Roxas might have to leave."

"Don't remind me...I'm not sure if I want them to stay together though. If they keep dating, will he try to pretend he's part of my family?"

"If they stay together, he _will_ be part of your family, Roxas. You just have to accept him. It's okay to let in new people in your life."

Roxas sighed. "I don't want to end up like my mom. Constantly moving on to different guys -- or girls in my case -- and marrying the wrong person. I hate seeing her do it -- seeing her cry every time it doesn't work out. I want to find a girl that I'll stay with forever, so I won't end up in that situation."

"You're looking for love?"

"Yeah."

"...I'd like to go higher, please. Push harder."

Roxas pushed her harder and watched her go high into the air. They remained silent for a seconds. Roxas looked up to the sky as he pushed Namine. He saw an endless color of blue with puffs of white. He thought of how it looked like a painting. The whole sky was a huge backdrop to their lives. The trees and building were stage props. Everything else around them were stage props as well. Everyone was an actor. It was true. No one showed their true self all the time. They'd act, lie, and pretend they were someone else. They'd pretend to be someone more confident, happy, or even more brave. They were all in an improvised play. They had to write their own scripts and find their own endings. Roxas broke the silence.

"I think I like you, Namine. In a crush way. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Namine planted her feet onto the ground, stopping the swing. She turned to Roxas, surprised.

"I thought you just want to date a girl you'll be with forever."

"Yeah, I do."

Namine's cheeks became red. She looked at Roxas. He was blushing too. She took a deep breath, thinking over her answer.

"I'll go out with you."

* * *

**A/N**: This isn't an April Fools joke, I swear! Sorry this is late. It's late because I had to work on lots of homework DX Does Namine and Roxas going on a date make it any better? Well, I think this fic will be one more chapter longer than I thought. There will now be two chapters on the past between Roxas, Namine, and Kairi. Writing it makes me like Namine in this story less though. Eh.

Well, I wrote a one-shot for Namixas day. It's a semi-continuation of another I wrote. I wrote it in Namine's perspective, and it made me realize how I miss writing from her view. _Right Here_ was crap, but it was fun to write. _LoveFool_ was better, but it was from Roxas's point of view and turned from pretty to light to pretty serious. This one I think has more a of serious tone as well. I want to write a lighter one from Namine's perspective. I'll brainstorm for ideas because I'm not going to use my parents past as a base. Too many car accidents.

_Review Replies_:

**Sato Tadashi**:The apology was in this chapter :) Well, let's see, my mom told me, "We carpooled together to work. We took your dad's car...until it broke down. So I begged my brother to let us borrow his car. He lent it to us, and it broke down too. Your dad then saved up for an old, used car. It was fine until it broke down too. We crashed and glass flew everywhere on me. We still needed to get to work, so we borrowed my sister's car. It broke down too. Your dad and I were REALLY unlucky." And so on! I'm glad you care that this story is updated though :D That makes me feel really happy.

See ya folks!


	12. Butterflies

Roxas spent two hours in his room deciding what to wear. He tried anything he could find in his closet. He went from a suit to even a male stripper outfit (which he found in his mom's 'special chest'). Why was Roxas so worried about how he looked? He was going on his first date.

Roxas spent most of his life meeting temporary friends. He realized very early that it was pointless to become close to someone. He moved a lot thanks to his mom, and he was forced to say goodbye to every friend he ever made. He had been all over the country. He never become "close" to any person because it seemed like a waste. Roxas didn't want to feel hurt when he left. At most, he'd have two friends -- none of them being a girl. That's why Roxas felt nervous about his first date with Namine.

Ms. Nozomu walked into Roxas's room unannounced, startling him. She opened her mouth to tell him some news, but she stopped once she realized what he was currently wearing. The stripper outfit. Roxas's face turned red.

"I-I-I CAN EXPLAIN!" Roxas stammered, beyond embarrassed.

"Just...return it soon. Ryoki and I will be needing that for our role-play tonight."

"Did not need to know that, Mom. DID NOT."

His mother giggled and left Roxas alone in his room. He tore off the stripper outfit (which had been...err...really easy to take off). He ended up wearing a green polo shirt and baggy jeans. He also wore a white name brand hat. On top of all that, he wore a large, white brand name jacket. Roxas slipped into black sneakers and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You look adorable, sweetie!" Ms. Nozomu squealed, opening the door for him to leave.

"I don't _want_ to look adorable..."

His mother laughed. She then grabbed her purse. She neared the front door as well.

"I'm going on another date with Ryoki. He says he has something important to say to me. Make sure you have your keys so you can get in. I may be gone for a while," she told him.

"I understand. Have a nice time."

Roxas ran towards his car and hopped in. After a minute of warming it up, he drove toward the ice skating rink. He would being meeting Namine there.

* * *

"Roxas!" Namine called out to him, waving.

She stood at the entrance to the building in which the rink was at. Roxas ran to her, stumbling. She laughed as he approached. He apologized for being late. She told him all was fine. Roxas smiled and walked with her inside.

Roxas had offered to pick Namine up, but she had refused. She insisted she'd come there on her own. Roxas, unable to reason with her, let her do as she pleased.

Namine held her own skates in her hands and slipped them on once there were inside. Roxas went to rent out some for himself. Once he returned, they headed out toward the rink, leaving their belongings near in lockers provided.

On the rink, music was playing. Most of the songs were pop rock songs. Namine glided onto the ice quickly, showing much skill. Roxas struggled to maintain balance. He stood on his skates, frozen in place as he held onto the railing. He moved slowly near the edges, still holding onto the railing. Namine teased him for this.

"What are we? Gender switched? I thought a _guy_ like you would be great at this," Namine laughed.

"PFFT!" Roxas sputtered. "Skating is _sooo_ a girl sport. It's like expecting a guy to be amazing at cheer-leading. You don't usually."

"Let's throw away stereotypes for a moment. Right now, I'm Namine who's good at skating. You're Roxas who's not. I'll help you."

"I totally don't need your help. Thank you very much," Roxas said matter-of-factly.

Roxas moved forward a bit more, only to realize that there was no railing to hold onto for this part of the rink. The railing started again about six feet away. Roxas awkwardly tried walking with his skates toward it. Namine sighed. She had to motivate him. She glided quickly towards there.

"Roxas!" she called. "Let's race to the other side of the rink. If I win, you can't take me on another date. You can't talk to me anymore either!"

Roxas groaned. Namine had a playful grin and continued to move across the rink. He took in a deep breath. He was not going to lose to Namine. He'd be the victor. Roxas let go and slowly moved toward the center. He pushed one foot forward at a time, gradually speeding up.

Feeling even more confident, Roxas went as fact as he could. He neared Namine. Just when she was close enough to grab, Roxas fell onto the ice. Slipping backward, he fell on his butt. Roxas rubbed his hands together, which were now cold from slamming onto the ice. Once he looked up, he saw Namine. She skated towards him, bending down. She showed a look of concern.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry you had to fall. It's my fault for making you go that far when you barely no how to skate..." she mumbled. "If Roxas got seriously hurt, I don't know what I'd do."

Namine then extended out her hand towards him, shyly. Roxas's cheeks turned red. He rejected her offer and stood up on his own. In reality, he didn't feel much pain from the fall. It was really minor. However, Namine seemed to show a lot of concern. Roxas finally noticed she was kept eyeing his burn mark from before. It was fading, but it was still visible. Roxas shrugged and shot her a smile. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Everything is alright!" he exclaimed.

Namine seemed surprised by his gesture, but she smiled soon after he did it. She nodded. Roxas took the fact she wasn't moving around the rink to his advantage. He quickly skated towards the other side of the rink. Namine blinked once, realizing she lost the race.

"I win. We get to go out again," Roxas said, smirking.

Namine shrugged. "I guess we do." She decided not to reveal the fact that she was planning to lose the race from the start. If Roxas hadn't fallen, Namine would have slowed down right before reaching the other side of rink, allowing Roxas to win.

Roxas kept on a grin of triumph and skated over to her. "I don't suck at skating anymore. Beat that."

Namine skated more to the center and did a one foot spin. Roxas's eyes widened, as he was rendered speechless.

"I just did."

* * *

Roxas and Namine ended up going to the coffeehouse a few stores down from the rink. They sat at a table outside. Looking at the sky on that Saturday, it seemed to be eight at night. The air was cool and the wind softly blew past them.

"I had a great time today," Namine told him, sipping her coffee.

"Me too," he replied. "You have to say I'm pretty awesome for a guy who just learned to skate today."

"No."

Roxas sweatdropped. He opened his mouth to speak, but Namine spoke first.

"You were great," she said with a smile. "A faster learner than me."

Roxas had a look of determination now. "YUSH. We are going ice-skating next time and I'll improve even more."

Namine giggled. Roxas then proceeded to talk about their next date plans and how he would improve. Namine listened intently. To her, how Roxas was acting at that moment was like a child's behavior. She loved childish Roxas, but she knew that it would have to leave him one day.

"You're really excited, aren't you? Tell me, how much do you like me? To the point of love?" Namine asked him.

Roxas's eyes widened. "What are you saying? Uh...of course I like you -- I really like you. Not to love, I guess, but the more I'm with you, the closer I'm getting to love..."

"I don't believe in love," she whispered. "After all, we're just kids. Love doesn't exist for us."

"Romeo and Juliet were kids in love. They got a happy ending," Roxas protested.

"You never finished that story, did you? Romeo and Juliet are horrible examples of love anyway. They were stupid and reckless and rushed things way too much. Even if they didn't die and did run off together, they would never be happy with just each other."

"I thought what they did was pretty romantic. Wait, they die?!"

"See? Love doesn't exist. There's no such thing. If you try to seek love, you're leaving a world of bliss you've created. You're getting older and facing heartbreak and despair. I think it's better to stay within these safe confines. Within these confines, no one can ever hurt you."

"What are you saying? I'd expect you to be one of those hopeless romantics," Roxas said. "Yeah, love is painful sometimes. Marriage, these days, often end in divorce. But I think we meet the wrong people first, so when you meet the right person, you can appreciate them more. As we're getting older, we change and learn to how to live in this world."

"You don't sound like a kid. You sound like you're growing up," Namine commented.

Roxas froze. He shook his head. "Let's drop this conversation."

"I don't want to," Namine said. "You really are a little more mature you're letting on. You know all this stuff, but you don't like believing it. You're getting older, Roxas. You're going to become a man. When you do, you'll still be flawed. You'll still face hardships. They may even be more harsh than the ones you face in your teen years. But you won't be alone. All of those friends that you make along the way will help you. They are days where you think the worlds sucks and is out to get you, but your friends will take care of you. Roxas, you have to know how to let more people into your life."

"I get what you're saying, but why are you saying all this right now?" Roxas asked. "You're one big mystery to me. You don't let me know where you live, what's your phone number, where your class is, and all. I know you gave me a fake room that day. I need something from you, Namine."

"Roxas, I..."

Roxas turned around once he heard footsteps coming closer. He saw Hayner standing there with a bag of groceries. Roxas stood up and walked over to him. He greeted him, attempting to mend their friendship.

"Late night grocery shopping alone, huh?" Roxas said.

"Yeah. What are you doing in this part of town at night?" Hayner asked.

"Oh," Roxas blushed. 'I'm on a date with Namine."

Namine stood up and walked over to Roxas. She held an unreadable expression. Roxas gestured to Namine, trying to get the two acquainted. However, Hayner just kept staring at Roxas.

"Roxas, there's nobody there."

Roxas's body became stiff for a moment. He shook his head and pointed to Namine. "Of course there's someone there. This is Namine, the girl I'm on a date with. The girl I've been hanging out with when I ditched you guys. The girl I'm falling for."

Hayner looked at Namine then back at Roxas. "There's no one there. You're pointing to air!"

Namine sighed and turned around, running away. Roxas became distressed once she ran. He called out her name, trying to get her to come back. He then turned back to Hayner.

"Why would you do that?! She's right there. Don't treat her like she's invisible," Roxas shouted.

"There was no one there, Roxas."

"LIAR. She's there! I know it! She's here. I have to go get her!" Roxas yelled, running in the direction Namine ran.

Hayner watched as Roxas ran away, chasing something he knew he could never catch again.

Tiny droplets of water soon fell from the night sky. It began to rain.

* * *

**A/N**: I skimmed when I editing this chapter, so there might be mistakes.

So I'm writing the second to last chapter. I guess I can say I don't like how I made Roxas act in it. Eh. The last chapter will mostly be a denouement.

Been dead on story ideas. I do have an idea of telling a Namixas story through them both being interested in Sokai XD

_Review Replies_:

**Sato Tadashi**: Yup :P At least they don't have many accident now. Actually, I haven't decided whether I would have Hayner return Olette's feelings or not :P Eh, Roxas is pretty child-like in this story. But it goes with the message/theme I'm aiming for.

See ya next time folks!


	13. Desperate Endeavor

In the end, Roxas couldn't find Namine. He was up till midnight looking for the runaway girl outside in the rain, but she had taken off running and didn't come back. Because of these events, Roxas was worried he'd never see her again.

When Roxas got home, he heard moaning and other sounds coming from his mother's bedroom. He shuddered and ran to his room, deciding it would be best to just go to sleep and look for Namine again the next day. He prayed that in his dream he'd see Namine, just like how it all started months ago.

* * *

Namine and Roxas were in the White Room, as they dubbed it. The room was completely white with one a large, long table in the middle with two chairs at each end. They sat opposite each other in silence. Namine was looking down at the table, letting her blond bangs cover her eyes. Roxas had crossed his arms, staring at the girl.

"Namine, what's going on?"

She gave no response. For the longest time, silence continued to fill the air. Roxas sighed, and he decided to speak again.

"Answer me."

No words came out of her mouth. Roxas didn't like this at all. The silence was killing him, and he knew what her silence meant.

_Your silence screams goodbye._

Roxas looked at the walls. There were no windows and wished there was at least one. He could faintly hear rain falling from the sky and wanted to see it. If he saw it, he could pretend that he was awake. He could pretend he was out last night in the rain and found her. He could just accept she was with him as a fact and be done with it.

No, Roxas wanted to search for answers. Namine held too many mysteries. He wanted to know the truth about her. He would not simply accept it and be done.

"Namine, talk to me," Roxas begged, whispering softly.

Namine shook her head, still not looking up at him. Her hands then covered her face, and she wept. She cried out his name and wept feeling ashamed with herself.

"Namine...what happened?"

* * *

When Roxas woke up, he found it was still raining outside. He did his morning duties and got dressed in appropriate clothing for the weather. Roxas headed out the door, determined to using the Sunday to search for Namine. Before he left, Ms. Nozomu came to him, dressed in a robe. She seemed a bit more reserved than usual at that moment.

"Roxas, where are you going?" she asked him in a motherly tone.

"I'm going to find Namine," he replied with determination in his voice.

"...I see. The end's beginning, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied, moving her bangs behind her ears. "Roxas, how do you feel about Ryoki?"

Roxas shrugged. "He's..._something_. Why do you ask?"

"Ah...I...forget it. Go search for Namine. I'll be home for the rest of the day," she said quietly.

Roxas sighed and closed the door, heading toward his car. Once he was gone, Ms. Nozomu dug into the pocket of her robe. She pulled out an engagement ring, staring at it. She held onto it tightly. She decided she would tell Roxas later. She would tell him later that Ryoki proposed and she said yes.

* * *

Last night, Ms. Nozomu kissed Ryoki passionately. They lay on the bed in the bedroom, the only light coming from the candles they set up. It was the perfect night for them. She had never felt more connected to anyone else in her entire life. Ms. Nozomu had dated many guys before, but as cheesy as it sounded, Ryoki wasn't like the other guys. The moment she first saw him, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He wasn't the dangerous type she was usually attracted to.

Ryoki did remind her of Roxas's father though; stoic and quiet. However, his father ended up meeting a beautiful woman on one of his business trips. Roxas was three when his father met this other woman. It wasn't until he was four that Roxas's father began a relationship with ther. It wasn't until he was five that Ms. Nozomu found out.

_Ryoki would never hurt me_, she told herself._ He would never leave me like that._

Ryoki did shares some characteristics with Roxas's father, but Ryoki was more open and outgoing.. He was very honest with her and treated her how she wanted to be treated.

Ryoki began removing her bra, kissing her neck softly as he did this. Ms. Nozomu moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly, they could hear the front door open. Roxas was home. Both looked toward the bedroom door, making sure it was locked. Ms. Nozomu pulled away from Ryoki, putting back on her shirt. She apologized to Ryoki. He told her it was alright. She leaned on his shoulder, thanking him for being so patient with her.

"I have to ask you something," Ryoki said softly.

Ms. Nozomu looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Ryoki took a deep breath and dug into his jeans pocket. He pulled out a small box from and Ms. Nozomu gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Ryoki slowly opened the box, revealing a ring.

"Marry me?"

Ms. Nozomu stared at him trying to find her words. She didn't know whether to accept or not. Ryoki made her happy, but she still had Roxas's father in her heart. That was why she never changed her name back. The reason she broke up with all those other guys before and moved with Roxas because she felt too close to them. She started to see Roxas's father in them. Even the tiniest things they did reminded her of him. Once she thought of Roxas's father, her heart ached. She didn't want to look at them. She didn't want them to love her and try to be Roxas's father. Ms. Nozomu hated when they tried to connect to Roxas and she could see he hated it too. If she stayed in that town with the boyfriend of that time, she would have to face them often. They would come by her house often too. She could see Roxas look out the window, curious but afraid. She had to take him away.

"I..." she began, "I love Roxas's father, Ryoki. I always will. He hurt me so much though. I don't think he'll ever leave my heart."

Ryoki frowned. He set the ring on the table near the bed and apologized. He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. Ms. Nozomu spoke again.

"But...you're presence in my heart keeps growing. I don't want it to stop. I love you too. I can't look away when I look at you. You captured me in a way no other guy – even Roxas's father – has. I can't ignore you. I want to stay by your side. I want to see you smile all the time. I may be stupid sometimes, and I may be a bit closed off from you in the beginning. However, I want to try to love you with all my heart – even the broken side. I'll marry you to do that. Because I want to love you."

Ryoki stared at her, stunned. He then smiled and kissed her on the lips. They resumed what they were doing before Roxas had come home.

_Ms. Kyouto_, she thought to herself,_ It sounds nice._

_

* * *

_

Roxas had searched all over town for her. He still couldn't find Namine. He wanted to know where she went. He needed to know. Roxas went over the coffeehouse, going up to the counter asking the staff if they had seen this girl. He showed them a picture of her he drew earlier, still uncolored.

"Forgive me, I'm trying to find her. I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?" he asked desperately.

The workers shook their heads. All seemed clueless. "I've never seen her before."

_I knew it._

"But she was here with me last night!" Roxas protested.

"Sir, you were alone last night," one of the younger workers from the back said. "I gave you your order and saw you sit down outside by yourself. I looked back again thirty minutes later when I decided to take my break and you were still alone."

"You're a liar! You're all liars! She was here! Namine was here with me! I talked to her. I went out on a date with her," Roxas insisted.

_But I didn't want to admit it._

He ran out of the coffeehouse and tried other stores they passed by. Roxas even went up to random strangers. He begged them, asking if they knew where she was. Some had mistaken him as a hobo and made up excuse, while others bluntly told him to back off and that Namine probably ran off with some other guy.

"If she just left you like that, she's not interested. This girl probably has some other boyfriend. You should just back off!"

One girl however, seemed a bit more sympathetic. She sighed and tried to think up of something.

"Maybe she moved away?"

Many people walked by in the pouring rain. It was probably getting close to seven by now, and sky was dark, the rain pouring even harder. Roxas begged them, asking for answers. He needed to know where Namine went. The drawing, wet now, was still in somewhat good condition. You could at least tell how she looked like from it. However, the wind blew it out of Roxas's hand. Distraught, he ran after it.

Roxas was able to grab it once he was near the beach. He held the wet piece of paper close to him. It was then he noticed that in front of him was none other than Namine. She was looking out to the ocean, dressed in a white dress. Roxas had guessed his eyes were tired because he could have sworn he saw that Namine was glowing.

"Namine..." he said, barely letting her name escape his lips, "Where did you go? What happened?"

Namine turned to him slowly. Her bangs were blown to the side by the wind. Her blue eyes seemed pale and cloudy now. They looked emotionless. Her expression was unreadable. Namine stared at Roxas with those strange eyes. Roxas opened his mouth to speak but stopped. His body was shaking from the cold. He took a step forward and extended his hand a bit.

"N-namine..."

"Don't come."

Her response was short. Roxas could faintly see frustration in her face now and stepped closer to her. Namine seemed agitated now.

"YOU CAN'T!" She clenched her fists, thrusting them both down to her sides. Her loud voice cracked. "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE. I was too selfish, Roxas. I can't do this anymore. I have to end this."

Roxas took a step back, surprised by her outburst. His shoulders fell. He started walking toward her. Namine didn't move back. She stood still, staring at the ground. Roxas reached to grab her by the hand. Realizing how close he was to her, Namine tried to pull her hand away.

But it had been too late.

Roxas held onto her hand, or at least thought so at first. His hand phased through hers. Roxas's eyes widened. It then occurred to him that he's never touched Namine before. Her secret would have been revealed to him if that happened. She was not tangible.

Namine looked at him with a small smile. She knew that everything was starting to click to him.

"Roxas, do you remember what I really am?"

"Y-you're my..."

"I'm your imaginary friend, Roxas."

* * *

**A/N**: Durhurhurhur. This may not come as a surprise to you because a lot of people already assumed she's not real. Next chapters are flashback ones.

I would love to thank Alexa, who read over this first and fixed the flow! Thanks :)

Thanks for all the reviews as well! They make me happy.

_Review Replies_:

**dannielovessora**: She's his imaginary friend. See the next chapter for more about that in the flashbacks.  
**kawaiigurl93: **Yup, poor Roxas D: He likes someone who doesn't exist.  
**Sato Tadashi**: Eh, I think I derailed Roxas's character a bit in the second to last chapter, so forgive me if I did.  
**RomanceNovelAddict13**: Already replied to you :P Thanks again for fixing up the chapter!

See ya folks!


	14. I Wanna Touch You: 1

Roxas was about four when he first saw her face. He continued to stare at the newspaper his mother held in her hands, the front cover having caught his eye. On the front cover, the new mayor and his daughter were featured. The mayor's daughter looked about Roxas's age and the picture, she seemed to have short red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white summer dress, hugging her father. Roxas couldn't help but think she looked cute.

"What are you looking at, sweetie?" Ms. Nozomu asked her son.

Roxas pointed to the front cover. "Her! She's pretty. Who is she?"

"That's the mayor's daughter. I think it says her name is Kairi Kyouto."

"She's really pretty."

* * *

On Roxas's fifth birthday, he had noticed his mother had always been staring at the home phone. They had cut the cake already and opened presents. Frosting covered Roxas's cheeks, and he wrapped streamers around himself. His gift from his mother was a new action figure, and Roxas continued to make exploding noises as he made his toys fight each other. He then turned to his mother.

"Where's daddy?" he asked her.

Ms. Nozomu cringed. She forced a smile. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore." She burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I shouldn't be crying on your birthday. Can you go take your toys to your room and play there? Please..."

Roxas didn't understand why his mother was crying at the time, but he obeyed. He quietly left the room with his toys, still wondering when his father would return home.

* * *

Roxas ran up to his mother, holding up his plush dinosaur toy. He tugged on her sleeve, trying to get her attention. They two were in the kitchen, and it had been three days since Roxas's birthday. His mother turned her head to face him.

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo?" he asked her.

Ms. Nozomu showed a trouble expression. "Not today."

They both became quiet when they heard the door open, and Ms. Nozomu's eyes widened when she saw it was her husband. Roxas ran up to his father and gave him a hug. The man bent down and lifted up his son, telling him how he was sorry he missed Roxas's birthday. Ms. Nozomu was quiet when she spoke.

"Roxas, can you go to your room? Daddy and I need to talk."

Mr. Nozomu put Roxas down, and soon as he came back to the ground, he quickly went to his room. He wondered why his parents had to talk privately. Once Roxas reached his room, he reached out to open the door. However, before his hand touched he knob, he could hear a slapping noise from the kitchen. He could then hear his mother yelling words, screaming and crying. Roxas was sure he heard his father yelling too. He then heard glass shatter, a broken plate perhaps.

Roxas would remember that moment as the first fight.

* * *

There had been four already. Four fights since the first one. Roxas got used to being sent to his room. He began to keep most of his toys in his room. Roxas also got into a habit of drawing. He drew pictures of his mother and father holding hands, smiling. He drew this picture in many ways and kept all the drawings under his bed.

Roxas had managed to find the newspaper his mother had looked at before, the one with the mayor and his daughter. Suddenly, Roxas had the urge to draw the girl in the picture. If someone were to ask him the reason, he'd probably respond:

"Because she's pretty."

Roxas drew an amateur sketch of her in the white dress, and then went to get his crayons to color her. He colored her skin with peach, eyes with blue, and left her dress white. Roxas looked at his crayon box, searching for the red crayon, but it was missing. Roxas sighed, displeased he won't be able to finish coloring the girl.

Roxas then decided to just color the hair a different color. He would forget to finish coloring later if he does find the red crayon. So, he took the yellow crayon and used it on her hair. He smiled, thinking she looked better this way. However, she wasn't the mayor's daughter anymore; she was a different person. Roxas would name this new girl.

"Namine," he said aloud. "Because that's a nice name for her! Let's see...Namine is shy. That fits. She'll like melon bread too."

By the end of the day, he had completely outlined Namine's personality, and treated her as if she was a real person.

* * *

Roxas cried for the first time over his parents fights. This time, he had to actually watch them fight. It was even more painful to see it then it was to listen to through the door. He ran to his room, crying. His parents didn't chase after him. They still argued with one another, now about who was the one who made Roxas cry.

Roxas sobbed, laying on the bed. He wished there was someone for him, he wished his parents would stop fighting. Roxas felt lonely, and they had been more distant from him ever since they started fighting. He hated it. He longed for someone.

That was the moment she was born. In Roxas's eyes, a blonde wearing a white dress came into his room. She sat next to him on the bed, asking him why he was crying. He was too busy crying to take a good look at her.

"M-my parents are fighting..." he sobbed.

She frowned. "That doesn't sound very nice. I wish I could do something for you." She came closer to him. "Would it be alright if I stayed here with you? I'm Namine."

Roxas merely nodded as he continued cry. Once he was tired of crying, he looked up and saw she was still there. She greeted him with a smile. It then hit him that the girl he drew was right there in front of him. Namine was right there.

"Let's turn that frown upside down, kay? We can play together. From now on, I'll always be here with you. Roxas, we'll be best friends!" Namine told him. "Is that okay? Can I stay with you?"

Roxas nodded, slowly and unsure whether to accept this girl. She smiled and pointed to the blank sheets of papers and suggested they draw. The two sat down, and Roxas picked up his pencil and began to draw. He noticed Namine wasn't touching anything, so he asked her why.

Namine gave a bit of sad smile. She clapped her hands together, as if she was praying. "I can't touch anything. Sorry. But we can still play!"

* * *

Roxas _loved_ being with Namine. Love was a strong word, but what he felt for his new friend was the closest thing to it. She made him happy. Every time he wanted to cry, she made him laugh. She made all the bad things not seem so bad. She liked all the things he did, and they did everything together. Roxas was so happy to finally have a friend.

"Roxas!" Namine called, standing near the staircase. "Let's race up the stairs!"

Roxas nodded. He ran up but quickly became tired. He held onto the railing of the stairs, panting. Looking up, Roxas saw Namine had won. He pouted, displeased she had won once again.

"NAMINE!" Roxas whined, "Slow down! I'm not as fast as you! Geez, you always beat me, don't you?"

Namine laughed and went down the stairs, closer to Roxas. He then noticed her hand was on the railing and became curious.

"Namine, I thought you couldn't touch anything. Why are you touching the railing?" he asked her.

Namine's eyes widened. She looked at her hand. Most times when she touched it, her hand phased through. This time she could feel the railing slightly. It felt wooden and smooth. Namine absorbed in the feeling, being so new. She was unaware she could touch it now and tried to touch other things, but her hand phased through. She could only feel the railing.

"I don't know why."

* * *

Roxas pulled out his toys from the giant box and spoke of the game they were about to play. It was one of his favorites. It had involved the toy he got for his birthday and the teddy bear. Namine felt odd listening to Roxas talk about the game though; something felt off for her.

"I don't think I want to play. I don't like this game," she said quietly to him.

Roxas seemed surprised by her response. "But this is one of my favorites. You don't like it? You always like the same stuff as me."

"I don't enjoy it."

"But we always like to play the same things."

"Guess this is the exception."

Roxas frowned and put he toys back into the box. Namine stared at the box, thinking of why she had that strange feeling. Why did she stop liking the game? She always liked what Roxas had liked. That's how it went so well between them. Lately, she's been able to touch more things as well. She had also been having strange feeling and found herself knowing more information about the world than Roxas. Namine realized what was happening.

She was becoming real.

* * *

"I want to touch Roxas," she whispered to herself.

Roxas was already in bed, sleeping soundly. Namine was still awake, sitting on the floor. Normally, she'd temporarily fade away into Roxas's dreams when he was asleep. Now, she didn't fade. She was still in the Roxas's room with him.

"I want to hold Roxas's hand. I want to hug him," Namine mumbled. "If I become real, I can go to school with Roxas. We can work on homework together. I can touch things and be able to feel everything. I can grow old with Roxas. I'll be able to smell things and do everything Roxas does." Namine smiled. "That would be so wonderful. We could get married. I could have Roxas's kids." She blushed. "But to become real, I need Roxas to believe I'm real. I need him to want me by his side. I need Roxas to see me as his first priority."

Namine looked at Roxas's sleep face. She walked closer to him and tried to touch his face, but her hand phased through. Namine's eyes became watery. These independent thoughts and feelings she was experiencing felt strange.

"I want him so bad. I may be in the form of a five-year-old but I feel so much older. It hurts," Namine said quietly. "It's so selfish of me to want to be real so much. Who knows how much I'll hurt Roxas's life if I'm real? I don't want to do it, but I really want Roxas. Why does my heart make me feel so troubled and pained? Could this be the pain of love? But I'm so young."

Namine laid down on the bed next to Roxas, his back facing her. She leaned her head forward and tried to wrap her arms around phased through. She stayed in that position though.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm selfish and horrible, but I want to be real. Please want me too."

* * *

"What are you watching, Roxas?"

Namine sat down next to a young Roxas, as was staring at the TV screen at the movie playing. Once a commercial came on, Roxas responded to Namine with a grin.

"Peter Pan! He is so cool!" Roxas exclaimed. "He never grows up and stays a kid forever!"

"How does he do that? You can't just_not_grow up."

"He lives in Neverland, where no one grows up! He's friends with the Lost Boys, and they stay friends forever. Right now, he's asking Wendy to act as mommy."

Namine frowned. "Why doesn't he want to grow up? Can't he leave Neverland and never come back."

"Well, it's no fun!" Roxas replied. "You don't get to play as much. You miss out on the fun of life. You don't understand..." Roxas paused. "When you're a kid, you don't understand everything so you don't have to worry about it. You can be more happy."

Namine looked at him, thinking he might be talking about his parents. "You already wish you were younger? But we're still going to grow up. Maybe one day you'll say goodbye to me..."

"I just want to be a little bit younger. Being four was more fun. Dad was home more often," Roxas told her. "And we're not going to say goodbye. I'm going to take you Neverland with me where we never grow up."

Namine didn't know whether to laugh or not, but he sounded like he was joking. However, when the commercial break ended and the movie resumed, the look of excitement on Roxas's face scared her. His eyes were glued to the screen once more.

* * *

Roxas had gone down at the park. It had been a week since he's seen his father and his mother wasn't talking to him much. This made him worried. Today, Ms. Nozomu took him to the park to play, but Roxas was in no mood to do so when he was this down.

Namine frowned and held her hand over his head. "Come on and smile. It'll be alright, Roxas. I'm here."

He nodded. They sat down in the sandbox. Namine began patting the sand, trying to make a castle. It wouldn't be long until she could touch Roxas and it wouldn't be long until she could actually be seen by others either. She smiled to herself and then turned to Roxas, who was staring at the redhead on the swings. Namine recognized her; Roxas had based Namine's appearance on her.

The red-haired girl went up to Roxas, greeting him. Namine sat in silence as the two spoke, remembering that Roxas could interact with others. He could have other people in his life besides her. Namine sighed, realizing this fact, but then felt a bit guilty for having such possessive thoughts. Of course he could interact with others besides of her and his mother.

"Wait! Can my friend play too?" Roxas said.

The red-haired girl tried to look behind Roxas. "Friend?"

"Her name is Namine!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N**: Part one of childhood flashback! Cause we all love flashbacks after a big event like last chapter(s). I was actually going to give Roxas's father a name for a second, but I then thought it'd be more fun if Roxas's parents would remain nameless _forever_. Pssh, they'll be referred by their last names for the rest of their lives. She'll now be Ms. Kyouto though. If how Namine becoming real confuses you, it's that if Roxas believes he _really_ needs her and sees her as the number one person in his life, she'll become real. First, she'll be able to touch things. Next, she'll have independent thoughts that differ Roxas's. Then, she'll be able to touch Roxas. Finally, she'll be able to be seen by other people and have fully crossed the border from his imagination to the real world.

Oh, and I found out about how Cougar Town has been given not so good scores on its episodes D: It's not my favorite show, but I think it's pretty funny. It has the same kind of humor from Scrubs. Well, Bill is the creator (or co-creator for Cougar) of both. I'd give Cougar Town at least a 7/10 per episode. On TV(dot)com, it gets like a 5/10 for most the episodes O__O So that makes me sad.

I'm in the planning stages for my next story. Still trying to decide how much drama it should have. More drama equals longer (15-22 chapters?). Less drama equals maybe about ten-ish chapters? Eh. The story would be about how Namine and Roxas work to pair up Sora and Kairi but end up getting together themselves x) A little cheesy? How long should it be? More drama (like ex's popping up and frustrating misunderstandings all around) or less drama (small conflict between Namine and Roxas)?

_Review Replies:_

**Cono**_: _Unfortunately, everything must come to an end at some point D: The next is a flashback too, and after that chapter is the last one.  
**Lolo**_: _Whoo! I still had element of surprise! Haha, sorry, I was convinced everyone already knew she was an imaginary friend. And Porky Pig is awesome x)"  
**Sato Tadashi: **Yup D I just like the idea of them being siblings :P  
**dannielovessora**_: _It is kinda sad D; That's why I plan to make my next fic happier. She'll be real in that one, I promise O_O

Thanks for the reviews! See ya next time folks! Also, thanks again to Alexa for looking over this chapter.


	15. Disillusion: 2

Roxas had quickly become friends with Kairi. She was upbeat, brave, and everything Roxas yearned to be. He would often asked his mother to take him to Kairi's house to play. Sometimes, she came to his – though it was not often for she said her mom was too sick to drive. The two became as close as they could get.

"Roxas, what do you want to do?" Namine asked him.

They sat in his room, drawing on sheets of paper. Roxas smiled upon hearing her question, knowing this answer already.

"Let's go to Kairi's place again!" he suggested.

Namine held a neutral expression and nodded. Roxas stood up, going to go ask his mother to take them to Kairi's house and Namine went to follow. As she went down the stairs, she tried to hold onto the railing. Her hand phased through. She stared at it. She was becoming _imaginary _again.

"I want to be real," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Roxas played House with Kairi, him pretending to be the father of the household. Kairi insisted on playing the mother, but Roxas disagreed.

"Namine will play the mommy!"

Kairi titled her head. "Namine? Where is she? You talk about her a lot."

"She's right here!" Roxas said, pointing to Namine. "She'll play the mommy. You can play the baby."

"I don't want to play the baby!" Kairi whined. "Why can't_ I _see Namine?"

"Because she's special," Roxas explained. "Only I can see her. But if I keep playing with her, she'll be able to touch more things, and more people will be able to see her."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"Like you. But Namine is blond and wears a lot of white. She's also very shy, and she loves melon bread."

Kairi laughed. An idea suddenly hit her. She then ran into the closet for a second, and came out wearing a white shirt, matching skirt and a cheap blond wig on her head. Kairi then did exaggerated expressions.

"Like this?" Kairi asked, changing the pitch of her voice higher. "Oh, _Roxas_, I'm Namine. To Roxas, I'm the best person like ever. But I'm really shy and fragile. Don't come too close!"

"Don't make fun of her!" Roxas yelled. "I won't forgive you for making fun of Namine!"

Namine sat in the corner, watching the scene before her. She smiled slightly, happy Roxas was defending her, but then she was hit with a sudden pang of guilt. Roxas was getting mad at Kairi over her.

* * *

Roxas was surprised to hear his parents argue again. It had been three months since the last one and this fight had seemed more violent than the last. Several dishes could be heard shattering on the floor. His mother seemed to have scream in pain as his father yelled out curse words.

Roxas curled up on his bed, burying his face into his knees. Namine appeared by his side and frowned, reaching out to him. She attempted to pat him on the back, but her hand phased through.

"Roxas?" she called out.

Roxas looked up at her, crying. Namine was taken back; it had been a while since Roxas had cried. She had forgotten the reason she was created, which was to be there for Roxas when he was hurting. Roxas came closer to her.

"Namine, don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" he yelled. "I don't know...what I'd do without you hear. Don't ever leave me!"

Namine shook her head. "I'll never leave you, Roxas. We'll be together forever and ever." She gave a soft smile. "Let's talk under the blanket. That way, it's harder to hear your parents. Before you now it, it will all be over."

Roxas nodded, then lifted the blanket and hid under it. Namine followed, being able to lift up the blanket now. They laid on the bed, facing each other in the dark.

"Can you see me?" Roxas asked.

"Yup, can you see me?"

"I can see you."

Namine smiled. A sudden smashing sound came from the kitchen, making Roxas wince, and tears beginning to fall again. Namine noticed this, and moved closer to Roxas.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here."

* * *

"A love letter?" Roxas repeated.

He was watching TV with Namine. Getting bored of cartoons, Roxas switched the channels and found a teenage drama. The main character had been getting love letters from a secret admirer making Roxas wonder about the importance of love letters.

"They're papers with writing on them, saying how you want to be with the person you're writing to. They're really sweet!" Namine explained.

Roxas turned to Namine. "Well, I want to be with you. Can I write one to you?"

Namine blushed. She felt Roxas didn't grasp the idea of love letters entirely. But Roxas pleaded and eventually, Namine nodded. He smiled and took out a piece of paper, setting it on the ground. He then took out a pen and wrote one word.

_'Namine'_

Namine giggled. "You don't know how to write much, do you?"

"Well, I'm really young. How am I supposed to know how to write. Oh! I know how to write 'to be continued' because it always appears at the bottom of the screen when I watch Yu-Gi-Oh! That doesn't fit though...Uh...'I really like you' and...what else do I put, Namine?"

"I'll help you. Write 'Dear Namine, you are an amazing girl, and I want to be with you forever. You make the sun rise because of your overwhelming...!'"

"Gross! This letter is for you. We can't make it too sappy or you'll just throw up!"

Namine laughed. The two continued writing the letter.

* * *

Roxas was at the park with Namine, playing in the sandbox. He was surprised when he encountered Kairi, and she seemed to be upset.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Roxas. Where have you been?"

"I've been playing with Namine!" he said sharply.

"Namine, _again_?" Kairi pouted and then sighed. "I'm sorry for making fun of her before..."

"I won't forgive you! You could have hurt her feelings!"

"Why do you care about her so much, Roxas? From what I see, she's not real! Why are you ignoring me for someone who doesn't exist?" she asked. "Isn't she just an imaginary friend?!"

"She's real!" Roxas yelled. "She's the one I care for the most!"

"But she's not really here. How can you care for something not here? Can you face reality now?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Kairi frowned. "But I can't...you're my best friend. The only friend I really have at the moment is you. I just wanted to talk to you again and apologize. Please don't be mad at me."

"...why do you want to be best friends with me? If we get to close, we'll hurt each other more. Just like my parents...Only Namine would understand."

"Why? Why can't I understand and be with you?" Kairi asked.

"Your parents are still happy! You can't understand how I feel! Only Namine can make me feel better! I don't need you!" he yelled.

"But Namine isn't real! Why can't I, a person who is really here, help you? I'll learn to understand. You don't have to make someone up to make you feel better!" Kairi shouted back. "Can't you face the fact she's not real? This is reality! When we grow up, you'll see you don't need her. When we grow up, you'll learn that imaginary friends aren't needed."

"Then I'll never grow up! I'll stay a kid and happy with Namine!"

"You can't _not_ grow up! You have to!" Kairi sighed. "Roxas, tell me, who do you want to stay by your side? Is it me or Namine?"

"Namine."

His response was quick. Kairi was taken back. She tried to hold back her tears but failed and they began falling to the floor. Roxas began to feel a bit bad he made her cry, however he walked over to Namine, walking away toward the swings. Kairi remained in the same spot, crying.

"I can't be as good as a fake girl?" she sobbed. "Roxas, you're such a jerk..."

* * *

Namine was silent during their walk. They both sat on a swing of their own, pushing themselves. Namine felt incredibly guilty for causing Roxas and Kairi to fight. She was the reason Kairi was crying and felt alone at that moment. Roxas must have also felt bad.

"Roxas, I'm mad at you. You hurt Kairi's feelings," Namine told him.

"She doesn't like you, so I don't like her."

Namine gritted her teeth. "You ruined a perfectly good friendship! You acted like a total meanie!"

"So? I only need you, Namine! I don't need anyone else."

Namine was silent. This was turning out bad. She frowned. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, trying to think of what to say. Roxas spoke first.

"Kairi means nothing to me! I only want you!"

A slapping noise could be heard. Namine opened her eyes, seeing a red mark on Roxas's cheek and her hand in the air. She had slapped him. She was finally able to touch him. But the first time she touched him, she hurt him. She always dreamed the first time would be a hug or holding hands; she never imagined it would be like this.

"I'm s-sorry, Roxas. I...it was just that...you're lying about Kairi. She's your close friend and...I just had...I'm so sorry," she struggled to say the right words.

Roxas stood up, walking away. Namine tried to follow him, but step she took made her body feel lighter. She looked at her body. She was fading away. She desperately looked at Roxas.

"No...!" she screamed.

"I don't need anyone. Not even Namine," he was muttering to himself.

"Roxas! Please! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

She was gone.

A five-year-old Roxas was sitting at the park, by himself.

"She's really mad...who needs her?" he mumbled, "I have to apologize to Kairi though..."

His mother then came up to him with a sad expression. Roxas seemed puzzled. She took him by the hand, pulling him toward the car.

There she told him that his father left for Radiant Garden with his mistress, and that she needed to get out of Twilight Town. She had to escape the town where all this pain occurred in. Roxas didn't complain, because he wanted to leave too.

"Nothing good comes from getting that close to someone," Ms. Nozomu muttered to herself. "You believe they're everything that is good in life, and they hurt you. But it sucks to alone..."

Roxas agreed with her, thinking of Namine and Kairi.

* * *

Present day, Roxas and Namine faced each other. His memories of their childhood came back to him. Namine could see this.

"Do you remember?" Namine asked Roxas.

Roxas could barely move. "It can't be. You're real. You're a normal girl who I go to school with everyday. We have fun together, and we each lunch together every day. I was falling for you. You're trying to tell me that it was all made up and I'm just losing my mind?"

Namine came closer to Roxas, and gave a sad smile. "You're in love with a girl you created. You've built her up because you were alone and scared. You tried to use her to hide from the world."

_I don't need anyone._

"You didn't want to grow up."

_I won't be disillusioned._

"Isn't that right?" Namine asked him.

"I'm grown up," Roxas insisted. "I'm mature. I'm old enough. I'm don't need to grow up anymore. I don't need to change."

Namine frowned. She came even closer, hovering her hand over his cheek. "You're body may be older, but you're still five inside. Growing up doesn't just happen as you get older. You have to chose to do it."

"I don't want to! Why can't I remain ignorant forever? Then those bad things will never cross my mind. Then I don't have to worry about how I'm going to pay for college or get a job. When you're young, the worst thing that could happen is _nothing_! You could still be amazed by the simplest of things! You can be happy without how this trouble stacked on top. If that means I'll be alone, that's fine! Just tell me you'll stay at least. You'll be with me forever, Namine! Forever and ever! You said so yourself! You promised me!"

There was small silence between them. The rain pelted onto the ground, filling the silence. Namine bit her lip.

Then, she began to cry. "I'm sorry. You became like this because me. I was so selfish. I tried to make you think you needed only me just so I could materialize into your world. I wanted to hold you so bad. I wanted to hold you when things went bad. The divorce of your parents has made you not want to get too close to someone. Kairi's words have made you afraid of reality. We all messed you up, didn't we?" Namine hovered her arms around his body, trying to hug him. "You know, if the today didn't happen, I probably would be able to hug you by Wednesday. Other people could see me by Tuesday though. I was becoming real fast. I was becoming so real that I accidentally brought the pain in your dreams to you. Remember when Kairi was burning you? I grabbed onto you to pull you away. Because I've been crossing over from the dream world, the injury traveled to the real you as well."

Roxas stiffened as she said those words. Namine stepped away, trying to smile.

"But I don't want to be real anymore. Because of my desires, I partially made you this way. It might not be partially either. Maybe this is_ entirely _my fault. I'm making you lose more than you're gaining. I think it's time I just let you go."

"But I need you!" Roxas insisted.

"Roxas, grow up," Namine told him. "Stop believing the lies you've set up for yourself. With me around, there will always be a part of you that won't accept reality. You're so childish, Roxas. You're desperately trying to hold onto innocence and naivety. I just hope you remember what I told you. You have to learn how to make bonds and friends, to let go of the past, and to finally move forward. I'm sorry, but I had to disillusion you."

Roxas teared up. "I'm scared, Namine. You can't just leave me like this."

"I trust Kairi will take care of you," Namine smiled. "When you're older, you will understand."

Just like that, Namine faded into the dark. The image of her smile had stayed a little longer, lingering in the air. It was like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. Soon, she was nothing more.

Roxas, completely soaked in the rain, fell down on his knees. He knew what he had to do next.

* * *

**A/N**: 8D...? A pretty sad ending for this chapter. Just one more to tie up some strings. I had debated a lot on what to do with Namine in the end. I had so many ideas. One being she is reincarnated and they live happily ever after...but I realized her reincarnation would need a time machine or just be like five when he's fifty O__O IDEA TRASHED. Then I thought maybe after Roxas graduates high school, Namine would appear to talk to him about how he is now. He hugs, and they realize she could be real now that he's older on the inside. I liked that idea better, but it took away from the effect of the ending here in my opinion. As Namine tells Roxas, she's pretty much representing him trying to escape hardship and stay a innocent child. She was created when Roxas became scared and alone during his parents fights, her being the one to get his mind off things and just enjoy playing around. I did want to end it with "Namine and Roxas live happily together" but the whole tone and look this entire story was in my head didn't seem to fit that. I do plan on making a more light, humorous Namixas story with a HAPPY end. I swear.

I've just finished reading Tsubasa Chronicles...mindfuck. Sorry about the language there, but it really was. There was clones, different timelines, time distortion, paradox, another paradox, twins, and blood. Perfect combo. Do I recommend you read Tsubasa Chronicles? Yes, so you guys can spend hours like me trying to figure out what they hell is going on. It's a great story, but I became so lost. I find it funny that almost all the characters by the end of the series needs quotes around their names. "Fai", "Syaoran", and "Sakura" need quotes. Kurogane and Mokona are left out, though if there are two Mokona then you should address them by color? Eh. Hope you aren't spoiled by anything here.

By the way, would it be too out of character if I made Namine a bit of a odd, obsessed Sokai fangirl in my next story? XD I think it would be so fun to write her like that, but it seems a bit too out of character. Maybe I could write up some explanation for her behavior? "See, Namine was a normal girl, BUT THEN..." or something. Any input?

Really, thank you guys who have been reading the story up to this point. It really makes me happy. Stick around for the last chapter. In that A/N, I'll be putting a list of all the songs that inspired this story, random ideas I had while writing this, and maybe more of me rambling on about Namine the Sokai Fangirl story (which still needs a name).

_Review Replies_:

**kawaiigurl93**: She becomes real in the flashback :P  
**Sato Tadashi**: There should be more Kairi/Roxas sibling fics D: I think they'd make pretty cool siblings. Roxas would be a protective brother and try to keep Sora away from Kairi, and Kairi would be spilling secrets about Roxas to Namine and embarrassing him :D  
**dannielovessora**: Only in the flashback D: She needed more time in the present before that would happen.

That's all folks!


	16. Did I Reach You?

As drops of water pelted him from the sky, he knew he had to start walking. Roxas walked slowly in the rain. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Namine turned out to be his imaginary friend. She wasn't real. Roxas had felt that in the back of his mind that he knew it. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe it's better this way," Roxas mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Roxas collided with another person. Roxas was taken back. He looked up at who he collided with. It was the brunet who suggested Roxas use method acting. The boy rubbed his shoulder and smiled, instantly recognizing him.

"Hey, you're Roxas! The guy I understudied for the play," the boy said.

"You're...!" Roxas began. He tried to remember his name.

"So-ra! Ha, you really are bad at names!" Sora chuckled. "What are you doing out here?"

Roxas tried to figure out his answer. "I was looking for someone."

"Who? Did you find them?"

"Yeah...I found her. We had to say goodbye though."

"That sucks," Sora frowned. "Were you two very close?"

"Really close. She was my best friend," Roxas explained. "She had to go though. I always thought I needed her. Now, I'm not so sure."

Sora put his hands behind his head. "Well, you can contact her later, right? I don't think she'd want you all sulky because she left either. That would make anyone upset." Sora smiled. "Hey, do you want to hang out sometime? Riku, Kairi, and I are going to get tickets for this concert coming up. You could join us."

Roxas's eyes widened, surprised by his offer. "You want _me _to come? It's been half a year, and I'm still trying to learn your name. I haven't done anything that nice for you at all. I'm kind of anti-social, and I speak sometimes without even thinking about it. I'm childish, and I act like a jerk. Why would you want me to come?"

"Well, just because you have some bad traits it means you're a bad person? I don't think so. When I saw you on stage, I felt like I could see the real you. I think everyone could see it. You were just like Josh, a good guy stuck in war. That's one of the reasons I asked you to method act. I got to see the real you. You seem like a cool guy, so why not hang out and see where it goes from there?" Sora grinned. "You in?"

"I already have a group of friends..." Roxas said, thinking back to Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

"You _can _have more than one group of friends, you know. Come on, it'll be fun!" Sora said, trying to persuade him.

Roxas then remembered what Namine told him about friendships. He nodded. Sora cheered and told him they would talk more about it at school tomorrow. They exchanged farewells.

* * *

Roxas found himself at Kairi's front door. He knocked on it, trying to get to Kairi. She opened the door finally after Roxas had waited seven minutes.

"Roxas? What happened to you? You're soaked!" Kairi exclaimed.

Roxas embraced the redhead immediately upon seeing her. Kairi was surprised by his action and struggled to get out of the hug. Her shirt was beginning to soak in the water from Roxas's shirt.

"What's with you...? You're getting me wet. Why are you...?" Kairi couldn't finish her questions.

Roxas let out a breath. "I wanted to do this to her. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to hold her hand so bad. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Kairi...she's not real. It's finally clear to me. She's not real, and she shouldn't be. But I want her to be real so badly."

Kairi, realizing Roxas figured out Namine was an imaginary friend, didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but ended up deciding against it. She had always been jealous of how Namine held Roxas's attention, but she pitied him at that moment.

"I also realized...I hurt you, didn't I? I picked someone who didn't exist over a real girl. I picked someone who I created to be my company instead of a girl who could actually pat me on the back and tell me everything was alright. I'm so sorry," Roxas whispered to her.

The two broke the embrace, and Kairi invited him inside. They sat in the living room. Kairi went to fetch Roxas a towel. Roxas began wiping himself dry once the towel reached his hands.

"Are you going to be okay after this whole thing?" Kairi asked, referring to Namine.

"I'm not exactly sure," Roxas replied honestly. "Again, I'm really sorry for being a jerk to you and everyone. I guess I just got this idea that I don't need anyone else besides Namine. She felt like the only company I would ever need." Roxas sighed. "She really has to go, doesn't she? This isn't healthy..."

Kairi bit her lip and thought for a few moments. She spoke softly. "Real or not, she gave you what you need: love. She gave you comfort and loved you. She made you really happy, and that's what counts. It's understandable you're having these feelings."

Roxas remained silent after Kairi spoke. She was at a loss of words, unable to say anything else. Roxas then stood up, saying he needs to get home to his mother. Kairi looked at Roxas, wondering if he knew about Ms. Nozomu and Ryoki's engagement yet. She decided to ask.

"Has she told you? Did you mom tell you about...?" Kairi began.

"Tell me about what?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You know...the ring."

It had taken him a minute to understand her words. He then remembered his mother's behavior and realized what was going on. Kairi avoided looking him in the eye. He then sat closer to her.

"They're getting married, aren't they?" Roxas asked her.

She nodded. "How do you feel? Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm happy she likes Ryoki enough...he's going to pretend he's my dad though. I don't want that. I have only one dad, and I want it to stay that way. And you'll be..."

"I'm your sister. We'll be siblings," Kairi smiled. "When we were younger, I never thought it would end up like this. But it makes me happy that we're going to be family. My dad isn't that bad. He'll warm up to so don't worry. I think you'll grow to like him too. You don't have to accept him as a dad if you don't want to. Just accept him as family."

Roxas turned to her. "You're _really _happy about me being in the family?"

Kairi nodded. "Of course I am. You're still my best friend."

The two sat in silence for a while. Kairi then leaned her head on Roxas's shoulder. She was surprised that Roxas didn't move. They stayed in that position.

"Your dad...he's single. What happened to your mom?" Roxas asked, curious.

Kairi sighed, upset this question was asked. She answered, deciding to be truthful to her new brother. "She died. My mom was really sick. I told you that a lot when we played at my house. We couldn't be too loud because she was in bed, sick and sleeping. The day you left, her body finally gave up. I ended up blaming it on you, focusing all my anger and depression on you."

"Oh my god. I'm so..."

"It's not your fault she died," Kairi told him quickly. "Really, we knew it would happen sooner or later. It was just bad timing. I should apologize for being angry at you for that. When I saw you again at my party, I thought if we became friends again, it would all be okay. Us being friends would be an apology for blaming you for my mom's death. Then you brought up Namine, the girl who took you away from me. I got angry. I still didn't measure up."

Roxas frowned. "I'm sorry I made you feel inferior. You're great, Kairi. It was just...I like Namine a lot."

"That's all we're saying, aren't we? 'I'm sorry' this and 'I'm sorry' that!" Kairi chuckled. "Can we liven up the mood a bit?"

Roxas nodded.

* * *

Roxas dialed Hayner's number and waited for him to pick up. Hayner answered quickly, surprisingly. Roxas greeted him and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before...I came off as a crazy person, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. You looked like you needed to be an asylum," Hayner replied with a serious tone.

Roxas forced a laugh, hoping it was a joke. Seeing that Hayner wasn't laughing too, Roxas stopped laughing. "I'm also sorry about...calling you an idiot and revealing Olette liked you in that way. It wasn't very nice."

Hayner became silent. Roxas was unsure how Hayner was exactly reacting until Hayner spoke. "You really hurt Olette that time. She felt so angry and betrayed. Why the hell did you have to do that?"

"Maybe hurting real girls feelings is my thing," Roxas joked.

"What was that?" Hayner's voice seemed irritated.

"Nothing!" Roxas said, hoping Hayner wasn't getting angrier with him. "I'm really sorry for that. I kind of say things that come off a bit mean...or really mean. But it makes me wonder, Hayner, what do you feel for Olette? Did you ever respond to her feelings?"

"...I don't know exactly. When you hurt her, I just got so angry. If you took a good look at her face, you'd understand. Ah, I don't know where I'm going with this! Now that I know how she feels about me, I'm sure she's expecting a response of some sort. I can't think of one though," Hayner confessed.

Roxas shrugged. "The answer doesn't have to be yes or no. Just let her know you acknowledge her feelings. Tell her what you feel, and she'll understand. If it means she has to wait until your positive on what you feel about her, so be it. You can't force feelings."

"This is coming from the crazy guy who sees someone who isn't even there."

"You going to take my advice or what?"

Roxas waited for Hayner's response. He was relieved when Hayner finally spoke, thanking him for the advice. It was a small step toward acceptance.

* * *

"Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

Flash! The picture had been taken. Pence went to his tripod and removed the camera from it. He examined the photo carefully.

"Hayner, you blinked."

"WHAT? Damn it. This is the fifth time we've taken it. First you blinked, then Olette, then Roxas, some kid knocked the camera off the tripod, and now I blink? Can we just give up?" Hayner asked.

"No!" Olette said sharply. "This is our last picture of us all together. After this day, we may never see each other again. We _are_ graduating after all."

"Listen to what your girlfriend says, Hayner," Roxas teased his friend.

It had been a year since the Namine incident. Today was the last day the trio would be together. All of them had applied to different colleges and universities and would be moving closer to them. Pence was accepted into an Art Institute, where he could continue his photography. Olette was heading into the medical field as a nurse. Hayner was still undecided and was going to a community college. Roxas had decided to follow his artistic abilities and got accepted into Radiant Academy, one of the best art schools in the country. There, he would continue acting and painting in his spare time.

"So," Olette began, "Do you think it'll work between us? You know, being so far away and dating. I hear those relationships never work."

"Of course," Hayner replied confidently. "We'll make it through."

Roxas and Pence smiled at the scene before them. Pence began taking a picture of the two, saying the lighting and angle is pretty good. Roxas chuckled. He then went to see his other friends.

As he moved through the crowds of people, he greeted many people he knew and said his goodbyes. Roxas finally found Kairi, Riku and Sora.

Kairi was also heading into the medical field as a occupational therapist. Sora was undecided, but he planned to go to a community college near Kairi's. Riku was undecided as well, planning to attend the same college as Sora.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora greeted. "Let's get a picture together!"

Roxas nodded and stepped towards them. He was then tackled by his mother. Ms. Kyouto sobbed into his son's shirt, exclaiming how she would miss him and for him to call her everday.

"Give me a granddaughter after you finish school, sweetie. Concentrate on school and no sex until you get out of there!"

"MOM. NOT RIGHT NOW."

Ryoki, who came running up to them, chuckled at the scene before him. Roxas turned to face Ryoki. The relationship between the two had gotten better since Ryoki and Kairi moved in. Ryoki extended his hand, trying to help Roxas up.

"Do good."

Roxas nodded, trying to remove his mother from him. As he got up, he could faintly hear two girls chatting away near by.

"Shh! It's a SE-CRET."

Images of Namine suddenly came to mind. He knew it wasn't really her speaking, but Roxas's body froze as the memory came to him. He wished she was there with him, holding his hand and congratulating him. He sighed. Namine leaving him did have more positives than he originally thought it would. He felt that he was closer to a life full of joy. However, he'd always remember his time with Namine. He would always remember that Sunday.

_Did I Reach You?_

"Hey Namine," Roxas said, looking to the sky with a smile, "You reached me."

* * *

**A/N**: Lawl. This end fails. But it doesn't fail as much as this other one I was considering. What comes to me in when planing a story is the climax first, so I have to work on building up everything to the climax and figure out how to end it from there.

Here's a list of songs that inspired me during the the writing process of this fic:  
_"Remembering Sunday"_ by All Time Low feat. Juliet Simms (This one inspired the whole story in general)  
_"Your Ex-Lover Is Dead"_ by Stars (mostly used when meeting Kairi)  
_"Walls"_ by All Time Low  
_"Dear Maria, Count Me In"_ by All Time Low  
_"Trust Me"_ by The Fray  
_"I Wanna Touch You"_ by The All-American Rejects  
_"Painting Flowers"_ by All Time Low  
_"All We Are"_ by OneRepublic  
_"In The Sun"_ by Joseph Arthur  
_"Last Song"_ by Davedays  
_"Vermilion Part 2_" by Slipknot  
_"Losing Innocence"_ by Nevertheless (inspired the play)

Possible Endings I Considered:

_Namine Becomes Real At Graduation_ - How this would play out with be like this: Namine appears in a faded transparent form. Roxas begins to tell Namine about everything that was going on with him. She stands silently, unable to give a response. Roxas sighs and looks her straight in the eye. He confesses he still wants her to be real and loves her. Namine breaks down into tears and slowly appears more solid. Roxas reaches for her hand, finding that he can touch it. They both break down into tears and embrace. The main thing I didn't like about this is that it feels like Roxas won't let go and continue to act like a kid.

_Roxas Meets A Namine Look-Alike (?) _- Think of how it went down in Night in the Museum 2. What I didn't like was that this new girl _wouldn't_ be Namine. Thus, it's not Namixas.

_Roxas is About to Propose to His Girlfriend and Namine Appears _- She gives him a choice to either move on happily with her current life or try to make her real again and chose her. He choses his new girlfriend. Namine comments his choice is right and she's proud of him. She then disappears :P I seriously considered this. I wrote it out too. It...was horrible. It looked so much prettier in my head.

_Oldie Roxas Sees Namine Again Before Dying_ - They'd sit next to each other and talk about his life without her. Roxas asks if she'll follow him into the dark (afterlife), and she nods. She stays with him as he passes away. When he 'sees the light', he's too afraid to approach it. Namine then appears next to him, taking his hand. They walk hand in hand toward the light together. I didn't choose this because it felt...cheesy? I don't know. Plus, Roxas would either talk about how he life sucked or rocked. If I say it sucked, that's just really sad and shows he's too dependent on her for happiness. Man up! If I said his life was great, it makes me upset. Eh.

If you hate the current ending, feel free to imagine one of these others happened.

Ideas I Had During This Story

_Namine being a ghost instead _- Doesn't really fit best with the theme and is a bit over done.

_Kairi Being in Love With Roxas_ - I thought about making her a rival for his love, but as I wrote down more ideas, I found she'd be a better sister/friend to him.

_Uh..._ - This is what I wrong in my first outline:

10. Day of the festival, Roxas is spending time with Namine 2 and notices his friends don't greet her. Dream: he and Kairi are playing together and she does a Namine impression. _Dying to Get in  
_

11. Roxas plans to introduce Namine to his friends but she keeps running away. She tells him she's stuck. Dream: he and Kairi are fighting. _Fear_

12. Friends point out odd behavior once more, Roxas talks to Kairi. She tells him he moved and nothing happened. He and Namine play on the swings. Dream: Roxas is writing a letter to Namine. _My Calling_

Obviously, that all didn't happen in the way I described it. I liked what I did better than this.

_Title_ - The original title for this story was Hypereality. Changed because that term is used mostly for tech. This is supposed to be supernatural (or is it more fantasy-ish?)

Next Story

I don't really want to say too much about because I'm still in the planning stages and maybe all of what I say will change. I have decided to water down Namine's Sokai obsession. Instead, she's just interested to see them together and talks to Roxas about it. But it takes out the whole Roxas is Nami's Sokai buddy D; The story will be from Namine's perspective, definitely. She's been given the whole mysterious role in LoveFool and Disillusion. Roxas will now have a semi-mysterious role, though it won't be much of a mystery cause it'll be pretty obvious what's going on with him. I'm going to try to be funny too to up the whole lighthearted thing. Though I obviously lack a good sense of humor D; The length will probably be as long as this one, unless I somehow know how to extend the plot any longer. Still debating on what I should call it. I, at first, wanted to call it "Cupid's Lame" Ha. Now, I'm just looking up words that might fit they story.

_Review Replies:_

**Divine Wolfe**: XD I'm glad you like it :D  
**Sato Tadashi**: To be honest, I think I would trick him too :P But we all know Namine's conscience won't her let get away with it ;O Thanks for telling me it would be too out of character :) Though it'd be hilarious.  
**Tohma**: Wow, I'm really glad you like enough to print it out :)  
**dannielovessora**: I...wrote this chapter? 8D Does that count as more?  
**Lolo**: Haha, I just listen to it. It does sort of remind me of this :P I've never really listened to "You Stole My Heart" till I read your comment. -doesn't watch much TV-

Thanks for all the reviews and support! I really hope you liked this fic :) Special thanks to Sato Tadashi for reviewing every single chapter :D Also, thank you, Alexa, for looking over the last few chapters. Review replies on this chapter will be PMed unless you didn't sign in for your review. Bye bye!


End file.
